Child of the Stars
by Rikorisu
Summary: 3 years after their 1st trip to the Digital World, the Digi Frontier gang return back but this time they must protect a girl and her Digimon who could turn out to be the saviors of both worlds. Emotions arise between the twins and who's watching them? KOC
1. All Aboard again

**yinyangmatrix: I'm back!! Homework has finally lightened up so I have time to start my new story!! Oh and Ryuu's in it. **

**Ryuu: Why did you put me in another of your fanfics?**

**yinyangmatrix: Because I own you! Now I command you to do the disclaimer!**

**Ryuu: (sighs) yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon. She only owns her OCs and me.**

**yinyangmatrix: Oh and this is three years after Digimon Frontier. Here are the characters and their ages:**

**Kasumi (my OC) - 11**

**Koji- 14**

**Takuya- 14**

**Zoë- 14**

**Kouichi- 14**

**J.P. - 15**

**Tommy- 11**

**Ryuu (Kasumi's brother) – 14 A/N: This is not the Ryuu from my other story… okay maybe he is but this does not cross over with Childhood Love**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 1: All Aboard! (again)**

The Prophecy of the Princess:

_There is a mark on the princess at birth,_

_That determines the fate of the earth._

_It is a tiny light not too far,_

_For it is… the little star._

Kasumi was alone and scared. Around her, there was nothing but total darkness. She couldn't see. Then a blinding light came from a distance and she saw Ryuu. He was walking towards the light. Kasumi called out to him and he turned. He smiled sadly and spoke:

"I'm sorry, Kasumi. I have to go now."

Kasumi tried to run and catch up with him but it was too late. Ryuu was engulfed into the light. She woke up immediately. It was all just a dream.

**Kasumi's POV**

My head hurts. Ugh… I looked at my alarm clock. 7 am. Time to wake up. I brushed my teeth and put on my favorite sweatshirt. I went back to my room. I saw a huge breakfast was already there on my dresser. I sighed. I didn't feel hungry. Sometimes being rich is so annoying. My name is Kasumi Honda. I am 11 years old and I am the heir to the Honda fortune. I didn't want to be the heir but a few months ago, my older brother Ryuu went missing. I miss him a lot. Now I live in a huge mansion all by myself with my butler Hatori.

I really hate him. He's conceited, obnoxious, and snobbish. I heard a rattle. It was Bunnyumon, my bunny. I guess she's hungry. I let her out and fed her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Mistress." Did I mention she can talk? Ryuu and I found her three years ago. We discovered that she was a Digimon, a digital monster. Bunnyumon's not a monster; she's too cute to be one. I was stroking her soft fur and my cell phone rang. Someone sent me a text message.

**End of Kasumi's POV**

**Bunnyumon's POV**

My mistress's cell phone rang. I watched as she picked up her phone and she looked surprised at the message. I moved over to see why. Then I was surprised too. The message was:

**I know where your brother is. Do you want to find him? Yes/No**

The sender was unknown, but I grew excited. Maybe we could find Master Ryuu again. The mistress is really lonely; she has no friends because she is sickly which makes her home schooled. Only Master Ryuu can cheer her up. I looked at her and she looked at me. We were speechless. Then she broke the silence.

"It could be a trap, Bunnyumon but there's a chance we can find Ryuu. Should we do it?" I nodded, trembling with excitement. My mistress might not suffer anymore! I watched as Kasumi pressed yes and the message changed. It now said:

**Go to the Shibuya Train Station by 9 am. Take the elevator to the basement and there's your answer.**

We looked at the clock. 8:45! Kasumi grabbed her bag with her journal in it and we snuck out of the house before Hatori found out.

**End of Bunnyumon's POV**

As Kasumi and Bunnyumon ran out of the mansion, in a little window Hatori watched them. Kasumi ran with all her might to get there.

When they finally made it, they saw it was 8:50. Kasumi saw a group of kids heading towards the elevator. She saw someone familiar. Kouichi! He was Ryuu's best friend. Kasumi was about to go to him but changed her mind. Kouichi was hanging out with other kids. Kasumi did not want to meet them. She had a bad experience with other kids so she stepped back. Bunnyumon looked up at her, puzzled. Kasumi decided to take the stairs instead. She ran down 5 flights of stairs to the basement. She made it to the basement before the elevator and was exhausted. Kasumi saw two trains, one blue and one red. Bunnyumon twitched her ears and ran to the blue train. Kasumi followed her and went inside the blue train. The doors closed immediately.

**Koji's POV**

When all our cell phones rang and received a message, we knew what was going on. The Digital World was in trouble again and we were needed. Still, all of us were pretty excited to go back to the Digital World. I think Takuya was the most excited, because he started to get annoying. He shook his fist into the air and let out a whoop.

"OHHHHHH YEAH!! Back to the Digital World!" He yelled out. Some people at the train station looked at him as if he was crazy, well he is. Zoë shut him up and we were all whispering.

"I can't believe we're going to the Digital World again! It's going to be great!" Zoë said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah… and this time Kouichi coming with us", Tommy said. He looked at my brother and grinned. Kouichi smiled. I noticed a girl from a distance with a bunny staring at Kouichi. Then she turned around and ran off. I felt somehow I met that girl somewhere but mythoughts were interrupted when Takuya poked me.

"Hey Koji, what are you staring at? We got to go!"

"Alright…"I said. We went down the elevator to the basement. When we made it, the place was empty. I noticed there were two trains.

"Uhh… guys? Why are there two trains when there's no one around?" I asked. Kouichi shrugged.

"Maybe they're already in the train?" Tommy said as he looked around.

"Hmm… let's go check." Takuya replied as he ran towards the blue train. The rest of the group headed for the red train while I waited for Takuya.

**End of Koji's POV**

Inside the train, Kasumi was surprised the door closed by itself. She tried to open it but it was no use. It was locked.

"Aw shoot! We're trapped, Bunnyumon!" she groaned. Bunnyumon hopped on her head to peek out the window on the door.

"Maybe someone's outside! Let me see…" Bunnyumon peeked out of the little window. At that same moment, Takuya peeked into the window. They saw each other and Bunnyumon let out a "Hi!" which scared Takuya. He ran back to Koji, frantic. Koji looked at him, confused.

"Well? Did you see anyone?" he asked. Takuya was panting hard. "No… I saw a talking bunny! It scared me by popping out of nowhere!"

Koji raised his eyebrow. "A talking bunny? You have got to be kidding." Takuya glared at him. "It talked! I heard it!" Then they heard Zoë call them.

"Come on, guys! Hurry up!" Takuya and Koji ran to the train. Koji paused for a second and looked at the windows of the blue train. He was surprised to see the same girl staring at Kouichi. She held a bunny in her arms. The girl didn't notice Koji but the bunny did. It stared at him with its glistening eyes. Then it turned away. "Koji, hurry up!" Takuya yelled. Koji ran to the red train and went inside. The doors closed. The clock struck nine. The trains started moving. Kasumi looked out of the window and wondered where the train would head to.

**yym: And there's Chapter 1!**

**Ryuu: Oh goodie…**

**Bunnyumon: Don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Enter Rabbitumon!

**yym: Takuya, do the disclaimer.**

**Takuya: Why? You don't own me.**

**yym: I don't own you but I do own this bazooka. (points it at Takuya)**

**Takuya: (scared) How about letting Agunimon do it?**

**yym: Okay! (points at Agunimon) Do it, Agunimon.**

**Agunimon: (cowers in fear) Uh... yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon, only her OCs. Now can you stop pointing that bazooka at me?**

**yym: Sure... (evil laugh)**

**Takuya: Help us!**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 2: Enter Rabbitumon!**

As the train rumbled and moved in the dark tunnel, Kasumi was stroking Bunnyumon's fur anxiously. Bunnyumon looked up at her.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" she whispered. Kasumi looked at the Digimon's worried face and smiled.

"It's alright, Bunnyumon. I'm just anxious to see Ryuu again..." The little bunny could sense Kasumi's excitement.

"I can't wait to see Master Ryuu again! But I wonder where are we headed?" Then the train started shaking and Kasumi fell over. Bunnyumon landed on her head.

"Oww... What was that?"

Kasumi felt her pocket was warm. She took out the object in her pocket. It was her cell phone. It was glowing with an intense light and transformed. What was left of it was a purple and green device. Kasumi and Bunnyumon looked at the device with awe. The window then turned light. They looked outside the window. Kasumi gasped. They were out of the tunnel and riding in mid-air.

"Uh... Bunnyumon? I think we're not in Tokyo anymore."

**Kouichi's POV**

When our cell phones turned into D-tectors, we all knew our destination was close. I looked at Koji and he looked at me. He nodded.

"We're almost there." Takuya's face broke into a grin.

"This brings back lots of memories! Right, guys?" Zoe smiled. "Yeah... But why were there two Trailmons at the station? We didn't see anyone else." I noticed my twin Koji was quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Koji looked at me with a serious face.

"I thought I saw—" Tommy's voice interrupted us. "Hey! We're here!" We noticed the train was slowing down and then it stopped. The doors opened. We stepped into the station.

**End of Kouichi's POV**

**Koji's POV**

We took our first breath in the Digital World. It was still the same. I think. I saw some people waving at us. It was the three Celestials, Bokomon, Neemon, and the warriors. We ran up to them. They greeted us. Lobomon nodded at me. I nodded back. Agunimon shook hands with Takuya. Ophanimon smiled at us and spoke.

"Welcome back, DigiDestined! You all came to help us in our times of troubles."

"So what is the trouble?" Kouichi asked. Seraphimon looked at us seriously.

"The spirits of Princess Jirachimon has awoken again." We all looked at him, puzzled.

"Who is Princess Jirachimon?" I asked. Lobomon spoke up.

"She and her brother, Lord Chronodramon, are the creators of the Digital World. One of the reasons why we are here is because Lord Chronodramon created us to protect the princess." Lowemon nodded.

"But after we sealed up Lucemon, she decided to go into an eternal slumber. She has divided her power to two forms, human and beast, just like us and hid them. Now that the spirits have awoken, we must find them quickly before evil lays his hands on them, except there's this one small thing…"

"And the thing is that the princess hid them so well, that only a chosen human child can find them", Lobomon finished.

"Thanks to Bokomon cracking the prophecy of the princess, we know that the child must bear Princess Jirachimon's symbol, a star", said Agunimon.

"So we have to need a kid with the princess's mark to find her spirits", I said, getting right to the point. The warriors nodded.

"Wait! Where is she?" Ophanimon said, with sudden alert.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked. Ophanimon had a worried look on her face.

"We found out who the child is and I sent a message to her. She said she was coming. But she's not here!"

"We didn't see anyone else at the station. Wait a minute… weren't there two Trailmons at the station?" Tommy pointed out.

"But I sent only one Trailmon!" Ophanimon exclaimed. I suddenly remembered the girl with the bunny on the blue Trailmon.

"Um… you guys? I think I saw her at the station." I said, growing worried.

**End of Koji's POV**

**Kasumi's POV**

When the train came to a stop, the doors opened. I heard a voice.

"It's time to get out now!" Then the train tilted over with Bunnyumon and me tumbling out. Then it went off.

"Oww… What the heck? Did that train just talk and kick us out, Bunnyumon?"

"If I recall, then yes, it did kick us out. Which trains don't do! So where are we?" Bunnyumon yelped.

"We are definitely not in Tokyo anymore", I pointed out, "What kind of place is this? And where the heck is Ryuu?" I looked around to see if anybody was around. There was no one. I sighed. "Bunnyumon, I think we're lost."

"So what do we do Mistress?" Bunnyumon asked.

"I really don't know." I sat down on a bench. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I know where you are…" said a voice.

"Huh?" I saw two creatures appear. One was white and gold while the other was pink. They looked like knights but more demonic.

"You are in the Digital world", said the pink knight.

"And you have been summoned to be of assistance to our master", finished the other one.

"Of course! This is the Digital world! The world in my dreams!" Bunnyumon whispered, "Mistress, I know who those two are. They are Dynasmon and Crusadermon. They're evil!"

"So if they're evil, then I suggest we run!" I gulped. I was about to run but then Dynasmon grabbed my sweater and said:

"You're not going anywhere! You are needed!"

"Bunny Boomer!" A green blast hit Dynasmon's hand and he released me. I fell to the ground and Bunnyumon ran over to me.

"Mistress, are you alright?" "Yeah, pretty much. Did you shoot that blast?" The little bunny nodded.

"Remember, I am also a Digimon. Now let's go!"

"Right." We both ran for our lives but Crusadermon and Dynasmon were on our tail. We ran out of the station and noticed a forest. We decided to hide there.

**End of Kasumi's POV**

**Bunnyumon's POV**

I could sense my mistress's fear as we ran into the cave. She was really scared. We hid under some hay and stayed quiet. I could hear Dynasmon and Crusadermon's voice outside.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know but we'll find her. Maybe she's over there." I heard them go away.

"I think we're safe", I said to Mistress Kasumi. I saw her trembling in fear.

"Bunnyumon, do you think those two creeps have Ryuu?" she whimpered.

"I do not know, my mistress." We heard a crack from above and the ceiling broke. We saw two figures.

"See! I told you we find the girl, Dynasmon!"

"Oh whatever… Girl, you're coming with us now!" Dynasmon swooped in and grabbed Kasumi.

"Oh no! Mistress!" I yelled. I shot out a Bunny Boomer but Crusadermon blocked it and whacked me hard. I thumped to the ground in pain. She laughed.

"Silly bunny! You can't do a thing!"

"No! Bunnyumon!" Kasumi yelled. She tried to struggle out of Dynasmon's grip and the purple-and-green device fell out of her pocket.

"No! I won't let you take her!" I yelled as I got up and leapt. I saw the odd device started glowing. I started glowing myself and felt my body changing.

"Bunnyumon digivolve to… Rabbitumon!" I shot a blast at Dynasmon. "Rabbit Blaster!" It hit his hand and he let go of Kasumi. I caught my mistress and told her to hold on.

Crusadermon tried to stop us but I ran like the wind to take Mistress Kasumi to safety.

**yym: (still holding the bazooka) And that's it for Chapter Two!**

**Takuya: So you better read and review or else this crazy authoress might do something to us.**

**Agunimon: Why us? Why can't you torture someone else? Like Kouichi or Lowemon?**

**yym: Oh that's next chapter! (evil laugh)**


	3. Bokomon's DigiEncyclopedia

**yym: I decided to do a little special chapter for the new Digimon! It's called Bokomon's Digi-Encyclopedia! **

**Bunnyumon: Yippee!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bokomon's Digi-Encyclopedia**

**Bunnyumon**

Group: Mammal Digimon

Type: Vaccine

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Bunny Boomer, Bunny Paw

Description: A very mysterious, but cute Digimon whose power is still yet unknown. It is related to the Terriermon and Lopmon family.

**Rabbitumon**

Group: Mammal Digimon

Type: Vaccine

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Rabbit Blaster, Rabbite

Description: Bunnyumon's champion form. It is fierce and swift like the wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yym: For any new Digimon I make up, I will post Bokomon's Digi-Encyclopedia up with their stats and bio.**


	4. When you wish upon a star

**yym: (high on sugar) Kouichi!! Can you pretty, pretty, pretty, prett—**

**Kouichi: ALRIGHT THEN!! I'LL DO THE FRICKIN' DISCLAIMER!! yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon, only her OCs for our sake! Now let me kill the guy who fed her sugar!**

**Lowemon: I think it was Takuya and Agunimon.**

**Kouichi: (takes yym's bazooka) I'll just borrow this.**

**yym: Hey! That's mine!**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 3: When you wish upon a star…**

**Koji's POV**

After I explained what happened at the station, I saw Kouichi's eyes widen. Ophanimon looked grave. Then she spoke.

"The girl must be in the Digital World now. But I'm afraid that we may be too late." All of a sudden we heard a blast from far away. We all looked at each other.

"Lowemon, Kazemon, Agunimon, take your partner, split up, and check out the explosion! Lobomon, take Koji and find the child while the rest of us will scan the area for anything suspicious. Now go!" Ophanimon commanded. We all went off. Lobomon digivolved into KendoGarurumon and I rode on his back. We went into the forest where I first found Lobomon.

**End of POV**

**Rabbitumon's POV (Bunnyumon) **

I ran like the wind with my mistress on my back. I had to keep her safe. I made a vow to Master Ryuu and myself to protect her. I could feel her hands clutching to my fur, quaking with fear. I found an opened tree and hid in there. We waited. I heard Crusadermon's voice.

"They got away! This is not good!" she said, frantically.

"The master will be very angry with us," muttered Dynasmon. I wondered who their master was and why did he want my Mistress. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard another voice.

"The master has called for you two." It was high, squeaky voice which sounded like a rookie Digimon. "He says to pause the mission and come."

"Are we in trouble, BlackAgumon?" Crusadermon asked.

"No, in fact he is pleased. Now come."

"Let's go, Crusadermon", Dynasmon said. "Alright." They disappeared and I could no longer feel their presence. "Mistress, it is safe now." I turned around to see the mistress staring at me.

"Bunnyumon, you changed," she whispered in astonishment.

"I digivolved into Rabbitumon, my champion form", I replied simply. But as soon as I said that I felt my body shrinking and I turned to my rookie form. I felt exhaustion overpowering me and I fell to the ground. As darkness enshrouded me, all I heard was my mistress's cry.

"Bunnyumon!"

**End of POV**

**Koji's POV**

Outside the cave, we were surprised to see footprints. There was one set of paw prints and the other set looked like they were from a kid. Lobomon examined it. Then we went into the cave. We wandered around until we got to an area newly destroyed. Lobomon decided to examine the place while I look around for the girl. I was surprised when I found an object buried in the hay. It was a purple and green D-tector. I called Lobomon over to examine it. He sniffed it.

"It's been recently used," he said gravely, "But I don't smell Princess Jirachimon's scent."

"If that girl didn't find the spirit, then how was she able to use the D-tector?" I asked, wondering. The D-tector is used only for spirit evolution in the past. Nowadays, Ophanimon changed it to help the warriors digivolve.

"More importantly, why are Crusadermon and Dynasmon back?" Lobomon muttered under his breath.

"Huh?!" I stared at him in disbelief, "Those two are back? Didn't they get digitized by Lucemon?"

"Apparently, someone has revived them and they are under his control."

"But why? And who?" I asked.

"I don't know but it seems that the girl has escaped them somehow, using the D-tector. Hmm... Well, anyways, let's go follow the footprints and find her."

"Right." I pocketed the D-tector and we set off.

**Kasumi's POV**

I was stunned. Bunnyumon changed. She was way bigger and sleek. My cute bunny was now a fierce and fast rabbit.

"Bunnyumon, you changed…" I whispered, astonished.

"I digivolved into Rabbitumon, my champion form," she replied simply. Then all of a sudden she changed back to her normal form and collapsed.

"Bunnyumon!" I cried. I picked her up and felt her pulse. She was just exhausted. I laid her down on my lap with tears streaming down my face. By then I noticed that time has passed and the sun was setting. I watched the moon rise slowly and Bunnyumon still had not woken up. I was felt exhausted but I was determined to stay up and take care of Bunnyumon. She protected me and I will do the same. I feel so pathetic. All my life, I've been shielded and so protected from the world until my parents died in that accident. But even after that, Ryuu protected me and now Bunnyumon protected and got hurt. I feel so… weak. I saw a star lit up in the night sky and I decided to make a wish. _I wish I was_ _strong so I can protect myself and the __people I care for. _I felt tired and hungry and couldn't help closing my eyes. But sleep had overcome me.

**End of POV**

**Bunnyumon's POV**

When I woke up, I saw my mistress holding me close. She must have tried to protect me. Poor mistress. Why does she have to protect me? I'm supposed to protect her. I promised Master Ryuu and myself. But more importantly, why are we here in the Digital World? I've been here in my dreams but how did we get here? Why do I feel I've been here before? As I was thinking hard, I heard a yawn. My mistress has woken up. She was rubbing her eyes and smiled at me.

"Bunnyumon! You woke up! Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mistress" I replied. My stomach growled. I was starving. Then I remembered something. Mistress Kasumi didn't eat anything yesterday!

"Mistress! You didn't eat anything yesterday!" I yelped frantically.

"It's alright… I'm not hungry. You should eat" she said as she took out some carrots from her bag. But as she said that her stomach growled. Her face turned red. I quickly ate some of the carrots and said to her:

"Mistress, eat that while I search for food." I gave her the rest before she said anything and rushed out to find her food. I did not stray too far though so she won't be in any danger. As I gathered food, I heard a rustle. I turned around quickly and stared into the eyes of someone familiar. It was the same bandana boy I saw at the station. The Kouichi look-alike.

**(yym and Kouichi are still fighting over bazooka)**

**yym: That's mine, Kouichi! **

**Kouichi: Well I need it!**

**yym: NO!**

**Lowemon: This is going nowhere.**

**(Kouichi accidently presses trigger and launch the missile up)**

**yym, Kouichi and Lowemon: Huh?**

**(missile lands on them)**

**KA-BOOM!**

**(Kouichi and yym are black and dusty then faints)**

**Kouichi and yym: (groans)**

**Lowemon: Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Do I know you?

**yym: Hi everybody! I'm back! If you read ****The Naruto Torture Show**** then you'll know what's going on. High school is killing me but I keep going on for the readers. Oh and here's a pop-tart for geminixangel for reviewing! Thank you for your support! Now J.P, do the disclaimer!**

**J.P: Why should I? You're not the boss of me.**

**yym: (shows her bazooka) Would you like me to blast your head off? Orr…. I can get a very murderous Kouichi on you. He's in the other room still pissed off.**

**J.P: (thinks about it and gulps) Okay! I'll do it. yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon, only her OCs. **

**Beetlemon: I feel sorry for Ryuu. **

**yym: Well, don't be!**

**Ryuu: Hey!**

**yym: Anyways this chapter will explain Kasumi's past.**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 4: Do I know you?**

**Kouichi's POV**

When Koji told us about the girl he saw at the station, my stomach churned. She had a bunny. No… it can't be. It can't be Kasumi.Wasn't she still in the hospital? But Koji saw her and what he's saying describes Kasumi. But why? Why is she in the Digital World? Then we heard an explosion and Ophanimon gave us orders to check it out. Lowemon turned into JagerLowemon and off we went. We went into the forest and examined it.

Hours later we found a cave. We examined the entrance. I heard Lowemon muttered under his breath, "Looks like Lobomon disobeyed orders and checked out the explosion."

We found animal prints and sneaker prints. Lowemon sniffed it.

"Those are rabbit prints. I can't tell if they're digimon or not. It smells of the human world." He pointed to the animal prints. "The other set of prints are human footprints. Hmm... It smells like a girl." My guess was right. It was Kasumi, no doubt about it.

"Hey Lowemon, I think I know that girl", I spoke up.

**End of POV**

**Koji's POV**

I stared into the eyes of the rabbit. It stared back at me. The rabbit was gathering food for some reason. Then its ears perked up and stared in a different direction. I heard a rustle. Lobomon was here.

"I thought I smelled something. Guess we found that girl's bunny. Now we have to find her." All of a sudden, a green blast hit Lobomon but he managed to counter it. The bunny shot that blast.

"What do you want with Mistress Kasumi?!" it yelled furiously.

"You can talk?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm her Digimon!"

_Guess Takuya was right about the talking bunny_, I thought. I saw Lobomon sniffed with a puzzled look on his face.

"Odd. If you're a Digimon, then why do you smell of the human world? Digimon aren't born in the human world. But then again…" He took a deep breath. "You smell of Princess Jirachimon. Now tell me, do you know where the girl is?"

It glared at him and muttered, "I'm not obliged to answer that question for her safety." Then it stared at me.

"You look like Kouichi", it mumbled softly and almost immediately the bunny grabbed the food and ran off. But I didn't let it get away. I grabbed it with my arms and it was struggling.

"You know Kouichi?!" I asked, bewildered.

"Let go of me! I have business to attend!" it screeched and bit me.

"Ow!" I let go in pain and the bunny tried to run off but Lobomon grabbed it by the ears.

"You're not going until you answer our questions", he growled to the bunny as it struggled.

"Please let go of me! I must feed my mistress! She is starving!" it cried.

"Hmm… you remind me of someone", Lobomon muttered softly. I was now confused.

"Is your mistress your owner, umm… what's-your-name?" I asked.

"My name is Bunnyumon and yes, my mistress is my owner. She is famished and I must get her food. Excuse me, but are you by any chance Kouichi?"

"No, I'm his twin" I replied.

"Hmm… No wonder you look like him, but he never said he had a twin. Now would you please let go of me?! My ears are getting sore!" Bunnyumon screeched. Then all of sudden a rock hit Lobomon and he let go of Bunnyumon.

"Huh?" I turned around but someone jumped on me and we were rolling on the ground. The attacker pinned me to the ground and grabbed me by the collar. I looked up and was staring at the same girl. She had her fist in mid-air and was ready to attack but she stopped and stared into my eyes.

"Kouichi..." she whispered in a tiny voice.

**End of POV**

**Kasumi's POV**

I ate the carrots Bunnyumon left for me and waited for her to come back. I took out my journal and started writing. My journal was one of my most personal things that I owned. I let my thoughts and fantasies run wild that I tell no one, not even Bunnyumon, what they are.

_I had a dream a few nights ago. I didn't tell Bunnyumon. In my dream, it was all dark and I felt scared. __Then I saw __a brilliant light shine and Ryuu was walking towards it. I called out to him and he turned and smiled sadly. __He said he was __sorry and had to go then he disappeared and the light shined. What does this dream mean? Anyways, __Bunnyumon and I __somehow got transported to the Digital World. Ryuu and I heard tales about it from Bunnyumon's __dreams but I never __thought it was actually real (besides Bunnyumon). But the most amazing thing is that Bunnyumon __can digivolve! She saved __me from these Digimon called Crusadermon and Dynasmon. She turned into Rabbitumon and __she is extremely fast. I wish I __had amazing powers sometimes but why do I have to be weak? _

I stopped writing, noticing Bunnyumon hadn't come back yet. I grew worried and decided to go look for her. I wandered around calling her name, but there was no response. There was a sinking feeling in my heart. _Please don't tell me she left me too_, I thought. Then I heard a cry not too far so I hid in the bushes to see what was happening. I saw Bunnyumon was held by her ears in the hands of a wolf-like warrior and a someone with a bandana. His back was turned. I could tell by Bunnyumon's expression that she was in trouble. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the wolf warrior and he dropped Bunnyumon. I jumped on the bandana guy, pinned him to the ground and had my fist ready. I was about to punch him but that's when I saw his face. He looked like Kouichi.

"Kouichi..." I whispered, remembering one of the few friends I used to have. I heard Bunnyumon's cry.

"Mistress! What are you doing here?" I didn't answer, still staring at the boy. He looked a lot like Kouichi, but he wasn't. Still, I felt I knew him from somewhere. I summoned up the courage to ask him a question.

"Who are you?"

**End of POV**

**Kouichi's POV**

I told Lowemon about Kasumi and how I knew her.

"She's Ryuu little sister. Ryuu was my best friend. Their family is extremely wealthy and Ryuu was the heir. When we were younger, I used to play with her. Kasumi had very weak lungs and couldn't go to school. Kids picked on her for being homeschooled and rich so she rarely goes outside. She usually confides to herself, Ryuu, or her bunny but she's really sweet and I liked her. It was harder for them when their parents died in a freak car crash. But months ago, she had to go to the hospital from a pneumonia attack and nearly died. During that time, Ryuu went missing and all his responsibilies as the heir was dumped onto her. I rarely saw her after the first trip to the Digital World and she stopped talking to me for some reason. I guess it's because of that.", I told him.

"Or maybe it's because of the loneliness without her loved ones. Sometimes people and Digimon alike are like that. Believe me, Lobomon and I know from a long time ago..." Lowemon had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Huh?" I wanted to know what happened but Lowemon didn't want to talk anymore. Then the D-tector started to beep. Lowemon pressed a button. We heard Lobomon's voice.

"Lowemon, Kouichi. We found the girl. Hurry to the forest immediately." he said in an urgent tone. Then he hung up. Lowemon and I looked at each other and nodded. We rushed to the forest.

**yym: I will tell a little preview of **_**Chapter 5: Twin Memories of Love**_**. Now that they've found Kasumi, will she and Bunnyumon join the Frontier gang? She and Kouichi takes a stroll down memory lane, but why does Kasumi know Koji somehow? And what is it with Lowemon and Lobomon's past with Princess Jirachimon? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter!**

**J.P: Or she'll get her bazooka on you people.**

**yym: Or maybe you! (points at J.P. and fires)**

**J.P: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **

**Beetlemon: Please read and review for J.P.'s life!**


	6. Déjà vu all over again

**fyym: Zoe. Do. Disclaimer. Now.**

**Zoe: If you say it that way, then no.**

**yym: Alright then, would you like to meet my metal gauntlets?**

**Zoe: No. (sighs) yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon, thank goodness. **

**Kazemon: Hey where did you get those metal gauntlets? I didn't see them in the last chapters.**

**yym: Umm...**

_**Meanwhile...**_

**WereGarurumon: My metal gauntlets! Where'd they go?!**

**[A/N: I decided to change the chapter, so you might not expect it. I even changed the title.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 5: Déjà vu all over again**

Watching them closely from somewhere, a boy smiled at his Digimon. "Now the pieces of the prophecy will soon come together, Chronodramon. And then I will be free. But they better be careful... this isn't a game. You too, Satoshi... Because destiny also lies in your hands..." He glanced up into the sun, shading his eyes. "Now then, which can steal the star, light or dark?"

**Lobomon's POV**

I heard a cry. "Mistress, what are you doing here?!" Bunnyumon cried. The girl didn't reply back, she still had Koji pinned to the ground. Then I heard her whisper Kouichi's name. Immediately, I grabbed Koji's D-tector and called Kouichi and Lowemon to come. Then I heard the girl ask, "Who are you?" to Koji. I waited for him to respond. Koji slowly grabbed her hand and the girl stood up. Then he got up and responded,

"I'm Koji, Kouichi's twin. Are you Kasumi, Bunnyumon's mistress?" She glared at him and replied back icily, "Yes, I am Kasumi and Bunnyumon is my Digimon but you're lying. Kouichi doesn't have a twin."

"Yes, he does. Koji _is_ Kouichi's twin", I spoke up.

"No, he does not! I've known Kouichi all my life and he never said he had a twin brother!" Kasumi shouted.

"Koji is my twin brother, Kasumi." We all turned to see Kouichi and Lowemon. Kouichi's expression was calm and sincere. "I met him three years ago in the Digital World. I never knew I had one until then."

"So is that why you've been busy?" Kasumi shot back in a hurt tone. "You never tell me anything anymore. I thought you were my friend…" With that said, she ran off with Bunnyumon at her heels.

"Wait, Kasumi!" But Kasumi and Bunnyumon were gone. I glanced at Kouichi.

"Are you going to go after her?" I asked. Kouichi nodded and replied, "She's confused. I'll go talk to her."

** End of POV**

**Bunnyumon's POV**

We ran back to our hiding spot. Mistress dropped down to her knees and started crying. Poor mistress. I tried to soothe her but she wouldn't stop crying. Anger boiled into my body and I decided to pursue Kouichi.

"Mistress, I shall be back. I'll make Kouichi regret hurting you." But I heard her whisper softly, "Please Bunnyumon… don't", she sniffled.

"But Mistress!"

"Just let me cry…"

"Mistress…" But she had already stopped talking. I sighed. Mistress Kasumi is such a fragile girl. This crying is not good for her. I wanted to cheer her up. But how? I decided to go back and fetch the food. I peeked behind a tree to see if they were still there. They were gone and my pile of food was still there. I wrapped them in a huge leaf and struggled to drag the sack.

"Urg! This is heavy. But Mistress Kasumi needs to eat." I said to myself. I heard a rustle in the bushes. What now?

"Bunnyumon, it's me." I saw Kouichi come out of the bushes. I glared at him and was ready to attack him.

"You'll regret for hurting Mistress's feelings", I said icily.

"Take me to Kasumi. I need to talk to her."

"Why? So you can hurt her even more? Mistress Kasumi has very delicate feelings, especially ever since­­­—"

"Ever since Ryuu went missing, I already know", Kouichi cut off, "Please let me see her."

"Will you help her?" I asked, "Please… Mistress Kasumi has such a fragile heart."

"Don't worry. I will help her. Now lead me to her."

"Alright. But help me carry this sack. Mistress needs to eat." Kouichi picked up the sack and carried it with his two hands. I led him to our hideout where Mistress Kasumi was still sobbing. Kouichi dropped the sack and reached out for her.

"Kasumi, it's me Kouichi. I'm sorry." I heard a muffled 'Leave me alone!' and more sobbing.

"Mistress, please! Kouichi is merely trying to apologize!" I begged.

"No! It's not that. I take back what I said. It's just that you having a brother reminds me of Ryuu", she sniffled. "I miss him. I came here to look for him but…" she broke out sobbing again, "I want Ryuu back!"

"Kasumi, don't cry. Everything will be alright. Don't worry. Why don't you come with us? Maybe we could find Ryuu." Mistress Kasumi stopped crying.

"Promise?" she sniffled.

"I promise."

Then he took out an apple from the sack and placed in my mistress's hand. "Eat this and then I want you to meet some friends."

"Alright", Mistress Kasumi murmured and blushed. She took a chomp out of the apple. I looked at Kouichi gratefully and smiled. He smiled back.

**End of POV**

**Koji's POV**

I watched Kouichi comfort Kasumi, behind a tree. I felt like I know Kasumi from somewhere. But when? And where? Another feeling hit me. I couldn't help blushing. Was I in love? I felt confused. I don't know Kasumi, but why do I know her? And I'm in love?! I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"There you are. I was looking for you." It was Lobomon. "Come on Koji, we need to meet up with Takuya and the others." He saw what was happening. He raised his eyebrow. Then he pulled me away and spoke.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

"I'm not in love!" I shouted, blushing.

"You can't deny it. You're in love with that girl Kasumi."

"Lobomon… Just be quiet, okay? I don't know. I'm just confused." I looked away, my heart pounding, "I feel like I know her from somewhere… I think I'm love but she and Kouichi…"

"Kouichi's closer to her than you and you're jealous?" he replied back. Then he muttered under his breath, "This is familiar… too familiar."

"I'm not jealous! And what did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go."

"Whatever." We went to meet up with Takuya and the others.

**End of POV **

**Lowemon's POV**

I overheard the conversation between Lobomon and Lowemon. This was not supposed to happen. Kouichi cannot have feelings for the girl. Neither can Koji. If this happens, then there'll be chaos. I need to speak with Lobomon soon. As I sped through the forest, I was afraid of what might happen. Like what happened to Princess Jirachimon in the past. Because of us. Our stupidity. We needed to prevent that from happening again. I remembered her last words to us.

"_Lowemon, Lobomon… A girl will choose my love and I will awaken. For now, I will sleep forever." _

That was the real reason she went to slumber. I stopped and punched a tree. We were idiots. Now I can't let Kouichi and Koji do the same thing. I sighed. Never again will we relive that moment. I heard a rustle.

"Lowemon?" I turned to see Kumamon and Tommy. They looked at me, puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, "We're supposed to meet the others. Where's Kouichi?"

"He found the girl. Right now, he's convincing her to come."

"He found her?! Great! Come on, let's go. We have to tell Takuya."

"You go on ahead Tommy. I need to speak to Lowemon in private. We'll catch up with you." I looked at Kumamon, confused. He didn't respond back. Tommy shrugged.

"Alright then." Then he left. Kumamon turned to me.

"What's up? You seem down about something."

"Remember what happened to Princess Jirachimon, Kumamon? You're the only one who knows beside Lobomon."

"Yeah, I remember. Lobomon's and your stupidity caused her to go to slumber", he said simply.

"You didn't have to put it that way!" I shouted, as he grinned. Then he turned dead serious.

"But I am right. If you two haven't fought over her, then this would have never happen."

"I know, I know. But here's the problem: Kouichi is in love with that girl. So is Koji. I overheard him telling Lobomon about it." Kumamon's eyes widened.

"Seriously? So they're both in love with…."

"Kasumi. That's her name."

"So they're in love with Kasumi! That's bad. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Kasumi already knows Kouichi and I have a feeling she and Koji are linked. We'll have to speak with Lobomon. Come on, we have to meet up with Agunimon and the others."

"Boy, this is déjà vu. I wonder if Koji and Kouichi will be as dumb as you and Lobomon?" Kumamon said as we were leaving.

"Oh, be quiet", I muttered.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yym: That's it for Chapter 5!**

**Zoe: Happy holidays pplz!**

**Kazemon: We won't because of…**

**yym: Because of what?**

**Kazemon: Nothing.**

**yym: Please review, it is the holidays. **


	7. BONUS SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!

** yym: Yay! It's Christmas! I made this special bonus chapter for you all. This is linked with the story, but in Bunnyumon's POV of how she met Kasumi and Ryuu.**

**Koji: (sarcastic) Oh goodie...**

**yym: (punches Koji with metal gauntlets) Take that!**

**Koji: Ow!**

**Lobomon: Oooh... that's gotta hurt. Read and review!**

**yym: Oh yeah, this takes place when Kasumi is eight years old. The winter after the Digi Frontier gang comes back.**

MerryChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmas!!!

**Child of the Stars**

**BONUS SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER: **

**Pure White Stars**

What happened? I don't remember anything. I hatched weeks ago and I'm sitting out here in the cold and watching humans walk by. No one notices me. I wandered the streets, staking out for food and hiding from dogs and wild animals. All I remember is being a Digimon named Bunnyumon. I see in my dreams a beautiful world but I don't know if I came from there. Somehow, I feel like I'm supposed to meet someone. But who? It was growing dark. Then it began to shower pure white stars. It was magnificently beautiful. Some landed into my fur and it felt refreshingly cold. I began to play with them with delight. I was so amazed by these beautiful white stars, I didn't noticed a human boy was watching me. He startled me when he came closer. I observed him and saw he was a child. But a grown-up child. He had spiky dark hair, but in his eyes I saw wisdom and age. That look was familiar but I couldn't recall. For some reason, I let him take me home with him, because I felt our destinies were supposed to cross each other. On the way to his home, he asked me a question.

"Are you a Digimon?" I nodded.

"Yes, I am a Digimon. My name is Bunnyumon. Who are you?" I asked and saw he nodded.

"My name is Ryuu. Well Bunnyumon, I would like you to help someone close to me. She recently lost the people precious to her. I don't want to see her cry. Can you please help her?"

"Of course. I would do that because I am grateful you are taking me home. But why?" I was puzzled. He patted my head.

"Because I feel that somehow you could help her." He sighed.

"Don't worry. I will do my best to help her, Master Ryuu", I assured him.

"Master?" Ryuu looked bewildered.

"Yes, I call you my master because you are helping me." He smiled.

"You don't have to do that, Bunnyumon."

"But I feel like it's necessary." Master Ryuu shook his head.

"You're really polite for a cute little bunny. Hey, when we get home, don't talk around Hatori. Don't ask why. Just don't talk." We then arrived home. I saw his home was a very grand mansion. Master Ryuu knocked on the door. Someone opened it. I saw it was a tall, elegant man. I was guessing it was Hatori. As if Master Ryuu read my mind, he nodded. Then he spoke to Hatori.

"How is she?" Hatori shook his head.

"Kasumi is still ill from her concussion", then he eyed me suspiciously and I got a little nervous, "Are you keeping that bunny?" The master nodded.

"Why yes, Hatori. I'm giving this to Kasumi for Christmas." Hatori looked at me with disapproval.

"Just make sure you clean it so Kasumi won't get sick." I felt like I wanted to bite him but Master Ryuu already rushed up the stairs. He headed to a two-door bedroom and knocked. I heard some groaning and a hoarse, small voice responded.

"Who is it?" It was a girl's voice.

"It's me Ryuu. Can I come in? I got you something."

"Alright." He opened the doors and inside was a dark room. I heard coughing and saw sitting in the bed was a young girl. I gasped. Half of her head was covered in bandages. Master Ryuu wasn't shocked.

"How's your head, Kasumi?" he asked as he gently patted her head.

"It's okay", she murmured. She was staring at me. I stared back. So her name was Kasumi. She looked fragile and delicate. Her eyes had no life or joy in them. Just grief. Poor girl. Suddenly she reached out for me. I hopped into her arms. She stroked my fur gently and then buried her face in my fur. I felt my fur dampen and realized she was crying. Master Ryuu stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Kasumi. Bunnyumon's here for you too. We'll always be there for you", he said as he comforted her. Her face was streaming with tears but she looked at me.

"Bunnyumon...", she whispered, holding me closer.

"Don't worry", I told her, "I'll be here for you, Mistress Kasumi."

Kasumi looked amazed that I could talk. Then she smiled and her eyes had life in them. I looked at Master Ryuu and smiled. He smiled back and mouthed 'Thank you' to me. Then I looked out of the window and saw the white stars. I decided to ask Mistress Kasumi what were they.

"Mistress, what are those white stars outside?" I asked, indicating it. She giggled.

"Bunnyumon, those are snow flakes. They're beautiful, aren't they?" She glanced at them with awe.

"They look like white stars. Don't they?" I asked.

"You're right! They do look like white stars!" she exclaimed. Master Ryuu nodded in agreement. Then we all watched the pure white stars drifted down from the sky.

MerryChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmasChristmas!!!

**yym: HAPPY HOLIDAYS PPLZ!!!**

**Koji: You know we won't because of her!**

**yym: Hey! (chases him with her metal gauntlets)**

**Koji: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lobomon: You know you gotta review before this authoress gets anymore insane.**


	8. Prophecy of Nature

**yym: Yay! I have a new weapon! **

**Tommy: What is it?**

**yym: I now have Sesshomaru's whip! MWAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Everybody (except for yym, Tommy and Kumamon): Uh-oh.**

**Kumamon: You guys are in so much trouble. Oh and yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon, except for Kasumi, Bunnyumon, and Ryuu. She doesn't even own any of her weapons except for her imaginary bazooka that's broken.**

**Ryuu: So... Read and review please. BEFORE YINYANGMATRIX MURDERS US ALL!!! Oh snap... IT'S SESSHOMARU!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 6: Prophecy of Nature**

_Ten elements form Nature_

_Balanced by light and dark_

_Looks upon an unclear future_

_Which path shall the Princess embark?_

"Oh no! No! No!", Bokomon yelped. He was flipping through the pages of an ancient book. Neemon heard the commotion and rushed in.

"What's so no-no?" he asked. Bokomon indicated a paragraph on the page. Neemon stared at it for a long time and turned to him.

"What's it say?" he said dumbly. Bokomon slapped his forehead. Then he muttered, "Go get Lady Ophanimon."

"Okie-dokie!" And Neemon left. Bokomon moaned and slammed his head on the book.

"We're doomed..." he whispered.

**Kasumi**

I followed Kouichi through the forest. I carried Bunnyumon in my arms. She looked up at me with her bright eyes, telling me not to be nervous. I can't help it. It's not fault that I'm not used to being around other kids except for Ryuu and Kouichi. I was so nervous that I clutched on to Kouichi's jacket. He turned around and looked into my eyes. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't be scared, Kasumi. It'll be all right. They're really good friends of mine. They're not like the kids who picked on you", he said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"I'm sure", he replied. Then he turned around and we continued walking. I felt a little better. Kouichi was always true to his word. We made it out of the forest and in the distance I saw someone waving at us. We ran toward them. I saw there was a chestnut-haired boy with goggles, a blonde-haired girl, a big guy with brown hair, and a boy with light brown hair wearing an orange cap my age. They all look Kouichi's age except for the cap boy. I shyly hid behind Kouichi. Kouichi introduced them to me. He pointed to the goggle boy.

"Kasumi, meet Takuya." Takuya looked surprised, not at me but at Bunnyumon.

"Hey! You're that talking rabbit I saw at the train station! Are you a Digimon?" he exclaimed. Bunnyumon nodded.

"Yep. I'm Bunnyumon!" she replied. The blonde hair girl squealed.

"Eek! It's so cute! Can I hold her please?" she begged. The orange cap boy's eyes lit up.

"Me too! I want to pet it! Please?" he asked. I looked at Bunnyumon. She gave me a thoughtful look and nodded. I gave Bunnyumon to them and they played with her. Bunnyumon didn't mind them. Kouichi looked at me and smiled with warmth.

"Those two are Zoe and Tommy", he said, turning his gaze to them. Then he turned to the big guy.

"That's J.P. Hey, where's Koji and the warriors?" He looked around. Then we heard a howl from a distance. We turned and I saw Koji riding on a wolf-like Digimon. He stopped by us and got off the Digimon. It changed into the humanoid wolf Digimon that I saw before. I was surprised. Then I remembered what Bunnyumon said before. Digimon can digivolve. Kouichi smiled at Koji.

"You sure took your sweet time", he said and turned to me, "I know you already met Koji, but let me introduce him properly. He's my twin brother and that wolf guy is Lobomon. He can change into KendoGarurumon. He's one of the spirit warriors. If you see them, don't be afraid. They protect the Digital World along with us."

"So is that why I'm here?" I asked, "To help you protect the Digital world from danger?"

"No, that's not the reason", Koji responded, "We have to protect you."

"You're kidding, right?" I said, staring at him in disbelief. He shook his head. I grew furious.

"That's not fair!" I shouted, "I don't want to be protected! I'm tired of being protected all my life!"

"Please Mistress Kasumi! Calm down! Let them speak!" Bunnyumon squeaked.

"Fine, I'll calm down", I mumbled, calming down. I glared at Koji crossly and folded my arms, daring for him to speak. He looked at me in the eye and spoke.

"We believe that you're the girl in this prophecy to save the Digital World. You're in danger from evil so we need to protect you." I stared at him, stunned. Then I shook my head.

"How do you know that I'm that girl?" I asked, "For all we know, it could be someone else."

"Do you have any weird birthmark?" Takuya asked.

"What does that have to do with what you're talking about?" I asked. Kouichi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just answer his question, Kasumi. We have to make sure if you're the girl or not."

"Fine, I'll answer his question", I replied back, "Well..." I put my hand on the collar of my sweater and pulled it down, revealing my weird star-shaped birthmark. They all gasped, looking at it. Kouichi shook his head and then looked at me seriously.

"What?" I asked, frightened.

"Sorry, Kasumi. But you're the girl. You have the birthmark in the prophecy." I was shocked.

"Are you serious? But..." I broke off, still shocked.

"You have to come with us. You need to be safe", Koji said, looking at me seriously.

"But I don't want to!" I shouted, "I want to find Ryuu! That's the only reason I'm here. To find him!" Tears streamed down my face. I was about to run away but someone grabbed my arm. It was Koji. He looked at me with his blue eyes. They were almost like Kouichi's but much more deep.

"Calm down, Kasumi. You said you came to the Digital World to find who?" he asked.

"To find Ryuu, her brother", Bunnyumon responded for me, "The message said he was here." Lobomon looked stunned.

"Ophanimon never said anything about that unless you didn't get her message and they... Oh no! They already found out before us!" he yelped.

"Yes, we did find out before you warriors", replied a voice. We turned around to see a black striped cat washing itself.

"How did you find out before us?" Lobomon growled at it. I looked at Bunnyumon and asked what Digimon was that.

"That's a BlackGatomon. They're mischievious and evil." BlackGatomon purred and then stood on its hind legs. It gazed at us with its dark eyes.

"I'm not obliged to tell you. My only mission here is to... TAKE THE GIRL!!!" It started changing its form.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to... LadyDevimon!!!" She turned into a black witch with dark wings. She laughed evilly and then gazed at me.

"My, my... what a fragile girl you are. This is going to be a cinch." She swooped down at me but Lobomon came in the way and blocked her. I tumbled and looked up at them in fear.

"You're not taking her!" Lobomon growled and changed into KendoGarurumon. He clawed at her hard.

"Argh! That's why I hate mutts like you!" she screamed in pain and turned her arm into a joust. She shoved him and came right at me. I screamed but then Bunnyumon jumped in the way and shot out a blast at her. It had no effect though. She glared at Bunnyumon and smacked her out of the way. Then she gazed down at me, smiling evilly. I was frozen in horror until I heard a voice.

"Kasumi, catch!" It was Koji. He threw something and it landed at my feet. It was the same device that helped Bunnyumon digivolve. It was glowing. I picked it up and yelled, "Bunnyumon, digivolve!!!" Bunnyumon started glowing.

"Bunnyumon digivolve to... Rabbitumon!!!" She lunged for LadyDevimon and pounced her down. LadyDevimon screamed and smacked her off but then KendoGarurumon shot out a blast at her. It hit her directly and a band of numbers formed around her. Kouichi rushed over to me.

"Are you okay, Kasumi?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what's that?" I asked, pointing at the band of numbers.

"That's her fractal code. We defeated her. Now we have to purify her." We watched as Koji took out a device. I was surprised. It was the same as mine but a different color. KendoGarurumon turned back into Lobomon and took the device. Then he yelled out something.

"Fractal Code, Digi--" Someone clawed him from behind. It was a huge black dinosaur-like warrior. He looked extremely powerful and scary.

"You won't be digitizing anyone", he said in a cold tone. Immediately, LadyDevimon's fractal code disappeared and she turned back into a BlackGatomon. She shook her head roughly and grinned evilly.

"Thanks, BlackWargreymon", she turned to me, "We'll come back for you soon, _Princess_. Bye-bye!" BlackWargreymon grabbed BlackGatomon and then flew off with her. Lobomon punched the ground.

"Shoot! They escaped!" he muttered, standing up. He sighed and we heard a yell from far away. I saw a whole bunch of Digimon coming toward us. Takuya waved at them.

"It's Agunimon and the rest of the warriors!" he shouted. I got a closer look at them. Most of them looked humanoid like Lobomon. A fiery red warrior came up to us.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. Lobomon sharply looked at him.

"We were attacked. Just where were you guys?" he growled fiercely. A fairy-like Digimon replied back.

"We were with the Celestials. There's a new prophecy." Lobomon looked bewildered.

"What? A new prophecy?!" he yelped. Then all eyes were on me. The flame warrior pointed to me.

"Is that her?" Takuya nodded.

"We found her. She's in danger." I stood there mute and trembling. Rabbitumon limped towards me and looked at them.

"Are you the warriors?" They nodded. The flame warrior introduced himself as Agunimon. Then he introduced Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lowemon, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon, indicating each warrior. I noticed Lowemon was staring at me. I stared at the ground, avoiding his gaze, and shuffled my feet uncomfortably. Lobomon continued speaking.

"So what is this new prophecy?" he asked.

"It's called the prophecy of Nature", Kumamon replied, "Here's how it goes: _Ten elements form Nature, balanced by light and dark, looks upon an unclear future, which path shall the Princess embark?_ I think it has to do light and dark." I noticed that Lobomon and Lowemon both jerked their heads up. Rabbitumon noticed too but she ignored it.

"Why is Mistress Kasumi involved with this?" she asked fiercely, "Tell me why she is in danger. And what is this prophecy saying?"

"Because she could save the Digital World from the new evil", said a new voice. We turned around to see three heavenly Digimon. Rabbitumon told me they were Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon. Ophanimon continued speaking.

"If the new evil capture her, they could corrupt her and destroy this world." Rabbitumon turned back into Bunnyumon and I picked her up. She glanced up at me, worried. A lump formed in my throat.

"It is best that we protect her at all costs. It benefits her and the world", she finished.

"No! This can't be happening..." I said, my voice raising, "I don't want to be protected. Bunnyumon's enough to protect me. And this all too confusing. I just want to find Ryuu." Then I remembered something. I pulled out the device that helped Bunnyumon digivolve. I pointed to it.

"What's this?" Ophanimon nodded and replied, "That's your D-tector."

"So you all have one?" I asked, looking at them. They nodded. I looked at Kouichi. He nodded.

"This thing helps Bunnyumon digivolve. I guess I'll keep it for her sake but I'm leaving. See ya." With that said, I ran away from them. I heard several calls but I ignored them. Bunnyumon looked up at me in my arms.

"But Mistress!"

"No buts. We're finding Ryuu. I already have you to protect me, right? I don't want them protecting me... Especially Kouichi... I just want to be strong."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yym: Ooh... Kasumi doesn't want to join the gang! What will they do?! You'll have to read the next chapter to see what happens!**

**Tommy: So don't forget to read and review before she whips them!**

**Kumamon: At least she doesn't torture us!**

**Ryuu: How come?**

**Tommy & Kumamon: Because we give her ice cream.**

**Zoe: No fair! I want some ice cream!**

**Kumamon: Sorry! We ran out because we gave the rest to the readers.**

**yym: YAY!!! ICE CREAM!!!**

**Sesshomaru: Give me back my whip.**

**yym: Can't I borrow it until I get back my metal gauntlets?**

**Takuya: They're not even yours!**

**yym: (whips Takuya) Take that!**

**Takuya: OUCH!!! THAT WHIP HURTS!!!**

**Sesshomaru: Because it's mine. **

**yym: I'll give it back to you later. Okay?**

**Sesshomaru: Fine.**


	9. Prophecy of Nature pt 2

**yym: WAAHHHH!!!! MIDTERMS ARE HERE TODAY!!! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!!! Ryuu, do the disclaimer.**

**Ryuu: First she goes berserk and then she calmly asks me to do the disclaimer. Geez… yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon but she does own Bunnyumon, Kasumi, and I. And if she did own Digimon, the world would be destroyed.**

**Bunnyumon: Don't forget to read and review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 7: Prophecy of Nature (pt 2)**

_The spirit of Nature_

_Lies in the memories of the Light_

_The first of the mixture_

_For the Princess's light_

Bokomon read the prophecy over and over again. He still didn't get it. He flipped the pages to see if anything helped. He noticed two pages were stuck together. He peeled them and skimmed through and found something particularly interesting. He read it and turned pale.

"There's more to the prophecy of Nature…" he whispered.

**Koji**

We watched as Kasumi ran off. I sighed. We can't force her to join. That's her decision. But didn't she understand? She's in danger. There was something that ticked me though. It was the way she cried. It reminded me of someone. But who? I was so deep in thought, I didn't catch what Ophanimon said.

"…and so Koji and Lobomon will go and retrieve Kasumi for us. But first we need to equip you." I looked at the great Celestial.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? You and Lobomon will go and retrieve Kasumi."

"But why?"

"Because Lobomon is the swiftest. Now let us equip you." She nodded at Nefertimon and Sorcerermon. They took out a huge variety of weapons. They were swords, daggers, and other cool stuff. We all looked at Ophanimon, surprised.

"We each get a weapon?" Takuya asked. Seraphimon nodded.

"You'll need them since you won't be able to turn into the warriors. So pick your weapon." I made my decision quickly by choosing a metal bo staff. I already know kendo so I could fight with it. The rest made their decision quickly too. I saw Takuya chose a flaming red broad sword; Zoe a whip; J.P., metal gauntlets; Tommy, some sort of gun; and Kouichi, twin daggers. I tied the staff to my back and Lobomon turned into KendoGarurumon. We set off to find Kasumi.

**Bunnyumon**

Mistress Kasumi carried me in her arms as we she walked back to the forest. She seemed curious about something. So I decided to ask her.

"Mistress, where are we going?"

"We're going back to that cave we hid in before", she replied, looking forward.

"But why?"

"Because when we were there, I felt something was waiting for me there and I want to find it." She stopped talking and we headed back into the forest. We found the cave. Mistress Kasumi set me down and we both went into the dark cave. We walked around until we entered a room with a huge pit in the middle. All of a sudden, Mistress Kasumi began to shiver and she crumpled to the ground on her knees. I called to her worried.

"Mistress! Mistress! Are you alright?" She didn't respond, her eyes staring at the ground. Then a light shone from the pit. Immediately, I sensed Master Ryuu's presence for a second.

**Kasumi**

I thought I was with Bunnyumon but something transported me here, same place but different time. I see a group of humans and I realized they were Kouichi's friends. They were fighting a mucky Digimon called a Raremon. I watched in horror as it attacked Tommy but Takuya saved him. But his save pushed Koji off the pit. I gasped as a light shone from the pit and Lobomon emerged. Koji turned into him! Was that possible? I watched as Koji as Lobomon defeated the Digimon. Then something overcame me and I fainted. When I woke up, I saw Bunnyumon's worried face.

"Mistress! Are you okay? You fainted and then a light shone from that pit!" I looked at her, surprised.

"A light shone from the pit?" I asked. Bunnyumon nodded.

"It only lasted for a few seconds though", she said, looking at the pit.

"Bunnyumon, I'm going down there."

"But Mistress!"

"I need to find out what's down there. I'm going there by myself. You keep guard."

"Mistress…" Bunnyumon sighed, "Fine. But if you don't come up, I'm coming down there."

"Okay." Then I climbed down the pit. It felt like forever climbing down, but I finally found land. I called up Bunnyumon to let her know that I was safe. I noticed there was a tunnel with a weird glowing light and walked in. I found a set of doors and inscribed on it was:

_Ten elements form Nature_

_Balanced by light and dark_

_Looks upon an unclear future_

_Which path shall the Princess embark?_

_The spirit of Nature_

_Lies in the memories of the Light_

_The first of the mixture_

_For the Princess's light_

I read it and it puzzled me. Was it about me? I prepared to open the doors. I pushed it and entered a small room. The doors closed behind me. I gasped at what I saw. On the ground, there was a mural of a star in the middle with the earth and the moon colliding into one eclipse. Surrounding the eclipse was the symbol of ten elements. Fire, wind, thunder, ice, water, earth, wood, metal, darkness, and light. There was something strange about the mural but I couldn't figure out what was missing. Over the star, a figurine of a goddess stood. The goddess looked like an archer. Her wings were golden and delicate. She had dark violet hair and she wore a forest-green dress. Her violet eyes were sad. Was this the princess? I felt my birthmark glowing and touched it. Then I noticed the figurine was glowing. It was calling to me. I reached out for it and when I touched it, I felt a surge of power flowing into me. It was too much. I couldn't take it. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

**Normal POV**

As Kasumi fainted, the figurine slowly faded. The boy and his Digimon watched from their hiding spot as it disappeared without a trace. The boy walked over to Kasumi and smiled. Then he took out a blue bandanna. It was wrinkled and old but still in good shape. He placed in Kasumi's hands and whispered, "Keep this with you, Kasumi. You're going to need it." Then he nodded at his Digimon and they went away.

**Bunnyumon**

Half an hour has passed since Mistress Kasumi called me from the pit. I grew worried. I started pacing around. There was another thing bothering me. Master Ryuu was somewhere in the Digital World.

**Koji**

KendoGarurumon and I tracked her down using KendoGarurumon's nose. He sniffed out Kasumi and Bunnyumon. They were in the forest. We found out that they went into the cave. We went in. KendoGarurumon changed back into Lobomon. We entered the room with a pit where I found. I saw Bunnyumon. She was frantically pacing around, worried. Kasumi was not with her.

"Bunnyumon!" I called her. She jerked her head and faced me.

"Mistress Kasumi went down that pit and hadn't returned yet! Something happened to her!" she wailed, "And it's all my fault!" She broke into tears. Uh-oh. Comforting bunnies was definitely not my field. Nor Lobomon's. I looked at Lobomon but he was just as nervous as me. So I picked her up the way Kasumi held it. I tried to assure it that Kasumi was alright.

"Umm… Don't worry. We're coming down there to find Kasumi." Bunnyumon sniffled.

"I promised Master Ryuu that I would protect her and now I failed to that."

"No, you didn't. Come on, let's go find her." We climbed down the pit and I was surprised to find a tunnel. It was dark with some weird light. We walked until we found a set of doors. We opened them to find Kasumi on the ground with some weird mural on it.

"Kasumi!" We all rushed towards her. I picked her up, noticing how light she was. In her hands was a blue bandanna. It looked like one of mine. But how? I was so confused until I took a good look at her face. She looked so calm and serene but very delicate and young. Her bangs covered brushed against her eyes. I blushed. She was really pretty. I shook my head. Think of taking Kasumi to safety first, deal with love problems later. Bunnyumon looked at me worried.

"Is Mistress Kasumi alright?" I nodded.

"She looks okay... but I think we should bring her to Ophanimon to check."

"Alright." Bunnyumon sighed.

"I wish Mistress Kasumi wouldn't take things so hard... I don't want her to be sad. It just breaks my heart..." she whispered. Lobomon eyed the little bunny.

"Can you tell us about her?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Like her childhood and other stuff?"

"Why?" Bunnyumon looked at Lobomon, puzzled.

"We might be able to help her." Bunnyumon thought it over for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine. I'll tell from when I met her."

**Kouichi**

I was practicing with my daggers when I heard someone called my name.

"Kouichi?" I turned to see Zoe, Takuya, J.P., and Tommy. They were all looking at me curiously.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We have a question for you", said Takuya, adjusting his goggles.

"What is it?"

"How come you never told us that you knew that girl Kasumi?!" J.P. asked. I sighed and put my daggers down.

"She's one of my friends' sister and I used to play with her." Tommy looked at me curiously.

"She said her brother's name was Ryuu, right?" I nodded. Zoe put her finger to her cheek, thinking.

"Hmm... that name sounds so familiar... Ryuu... Say what's Kasumi's last name?" she asked.

"Um... Honda..." Zoe's eyes lit up.

"That's it! Now I remember! Isn't Ryuu the heir of the Honda family, one of the richest family around?" We all nodded, but then they all gaped at me.

"SO KASUMI IS FROM A RICH FAMILY?!" Takuya shouted.

"Yes." They all looked dumbfounded. Then Zoe looked thoughtful.

"But didn't their parents died in a freak car accident?" I nodded again, but this time sadly. Her parents' deaths really shook her. Not to mention...

"And isn't Ryuu missing?" I nodded. Poor Kasumi. She's all alone.

"Since Ryuu's missing, every thing's so tough on Kasumi. She has really weak lungs and now she's the heir. Everyone thinks she's not good enough for it because she's so weak. Kids pick on her too." This time Tommy was thoughtful.

"Why do they pick on her?"

"Well... it's because she's home-schooled. She's too weak to go to school. And also... it's because she's rich."

"That's really mean."

"I know. That's why I made friends with her. I met Kasumi through Ryuu. He went to my school despite the fact he was rich. We were good friends. But I can't believe that he left Kasumi to fend for herself... Is that all you need to know about her?" They all nodded, except for Takuya. He seemed puzzled about one thing.

"Hey, Kouichi? Is her Digimon Bunnyumon from the Digital World or the human world?

"I don't know. I think she's from the human world."

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!!" he yelled. I shrugged then I picked up my daggers.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to continue training." They all nodded and left. I noticed Zoe stayed back behind to ask me something.

"Hey, Kouichi?"

"What is it, Zoe?"

"You really care about Kasumi, do you? I wonder if she has feelings for you." I blushed immediately.

"No... we're just friends", I stammered. Zoe nodded and then left. I sighed in relief and then looked at the sky."

"Or maybe something more..." I whispered, before going back to training. I never realized that in the shadows, Lowemon was listening.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yym: And I'll just pause the story for now to start my new stories. There will be 4-day break soon for my school after (gulps) midterms. I'll start it then.**

**Ryuu: She'll be making a story of me soon. YAHOO!!!**

**Ash: But I'm going first.**

**yym: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!**

**Ash: I'm here because I feel like it.**

**yym: GET OUT!!! **

**Ash: Why? Ryuu's here.**

**Ryuu: That's because she overuses me in her stories!**

**yym: Ash, get out before I get Emo-B on you.**

**Ash: Whatever. Make sure you read and review or you know what happens. (leaves)**

**yym: Stupid Ash... Oh and I need you guys to help me decide if this will be a Koji X Kasumi story, a Kouichi X Kasumi story, or a love triangle Koji X Kasumi X Kouichi. Please send me a message or leave it in a review. Your thoughts count!**

**Ryuu: What about mine?**

**yym: Who cares about your thoughts?!**

**Ryuu: Meanie. The authoress is just grumpy because midterms are today.**


	10. The Dream

-1**yym: I decided to write Chapter 8 early before I forget it. Voting is still going on to decide if this will be Koji x Kasumi, Kouichi x Kasumi, or the love triangle Koji x Kasumi x Kouichi. Please vote! **

**Disclaimer: Me Digimon Me not owning.**

**Please R&R!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 8: The Dream**

**(Kasumi)**

There are voices. Voices I heard before. Bunnyumon's, Ryuu's, Father's, Mother's, and Hatori's. Their voices hum into my ears but I can hear them all. They're from my memories. But one certain voice caught my ear.

"_Ryuu, Satoshi! Where are you?" _Isn't that my voice? Wait a minute. Satoshi. I heard that name before. Who is he? I don't recall yelling out his name. I heard another voice.

"_Here… keep this bandana so you'll find your way home." _That voice sounds familiar. Isn't that… Koji? Wait… I don't remember anything about a bandana. And why is Koji in my dreams? And who is Satoshi? I'm so confused. I need to find answers. But from who? I hear someone's gentle voice.

"_Fire, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood, and Metal… Nature controls all but Darkness and Light. The Moon merely reflects them but does not control them. Only the stars could balance them…" _The stars?

"_You are chosen to be the child of the stars. But first you must learn to control Nature, then the Moon, and the eclipse. By then, the power of the stars will come to you…" _Nature… the Moon… and the eclipse?

I see a very beautiful princess wearing a jeweled star crown. She smiled at me and asked me something.

"_Do you want to get stronger?" _I nodded. I don't want to be protected by those I love anymore. I want to protect them. The princess read my mind and smiled.

"_Then will you accept the power of the stars?" _I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I will accept it."

**(Koji)**

I stared at the blue bandana. I don't recall having a bandana like this. I don't even remembering giving it to anyone. But Lobomon said it had my scent on it from a long time ago.

Flashback

_Bunnyumon sniffed the blue bandana. Her eyes widen and overflowed with tears. _

"_It has Master Ryuu's scent! It's recent! That means he's here. Mistress will be so happy!" Lobomon took the bandana and inhaled in the scent. He had a confused look on his face._

"_It has your master's scent but I smell a hint of your scent from a long time ago, Koji." I looked at him, startled._

"_But it's not mine. How is that possible?" Lobomon did not answer my question and continue to sniff the bandana. _

"_But it also has Kasumi's scent on it. You must have given it to her some time ago."_

"_But…"_

"_Just try to remember, Koji. And Bunnyumon, don't tell Kasumi about the bandana yet. We'll tell her later." Bunnyumon thought for a moment and nodded._

"_Okay, I won't tell her until we find Master Ryuu."_

End of Flashback

How is this mine? I never met Kasumi before. Did I really meet Kasumi a long time ago? I'm really confused. I really need a walk. I was about to until I saw Lobomon. He had a stricken look on his face. I grew a little worried.

"What's wrong, Lobomon?" He looked at me straight in the eye and said:

"Don't fall in love with Kasumi." I glared at him.

"But why?" He broke his gaze and muttered something under his breath.

"Because your heart will be broken." I was about to say more but he left. _What's his problem?_, I thought angrily as I went outside.

**(Kouichi)**

I was by Kasumi's side waiting for her to wake up. She looks so frail and small. Bunnyumon was sitting in my lap, fidgeting nervously. I stroked her fur. A few hours ago, Koji came back with Kasumi unconscious. They don't know why. We brought her to Bokomon's house. **(A/N: Just pretend that Bokomon's house/tree is big in the inside.)** Hours passed and Kasumi's still unconscious. I just hope she's alright. Bunnyumon must have been thinking the same thing because she looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Will Mistress be alright, Kouichi?" I didn't want to lie to her.

"Don't worry. She's not hurt physically." Well, that was true. Bunnyumon just nodded, putting her gaze on Kasumi. Then I remember something I had to ask.

"Hey Bunnyumon. Are you from the Digital World?" She shook her head.

"The human world?" Bunnyumon shook her head again.

"I don't really know where I'm from."

"But didn't Ryuu find you in the human world?"

"Yes, but I don't remember anything before he found me." I was really puzzled. Bunnyumon doesn't know her origins. Then how is she a Digimon?

"If you don't know where you're from, then how are you a Digimon?" Bunnyumon scratched her head and then looked at me.

"I dreamt of the Digital World in my dreams. Somehow, it felt like home to me... But I don't recall being born there. But I'm definitely a Digimon if I can digivolve." The door opened and Lowemon came in. He glanced at Kasumi and then at me. He turned to Bunnyumon.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I need to borrow Kouichi for a minute. Is that okay?" Bunnyumon nodded. Then she looked at Kasumi.

"I'll just watch over the Mistress." Lowemon nodded and then went out of the room. I followed him.

**(Lowemon)**

I led him to a place where no one could hear us. Kouichi looked at me.

"So what do you want Lowemon?" A gust of wind blew. I had to tell him. Now. I told Lobomon to tell the same thing to Koji.

"Kouichi, don't get to close to Kasumi." Kouichi looked puzzled.

"Why? She's my friend."

"What, I'm saying is... don't fall in love with her." I gazed at his face for a reaction. Surely enough, there was. He blushed and looked the other way, avoiding my gaze.

"We're just-, we're just friends!" he stammered. I shook my head.

"You love her. Admit it." Kouichi blushed even harder.

"Okay... maybe I like her more than a friend..."

"Don't fall in love with her. She'll just break your heart." Kouichi suddenly turned furious and glared at me.

"What do you now about her, Lowemon?! For your information, Kasumi's been suffering all her life! And now she has to suffer more, knowing that she's the girl in the prophecy! She needs someone in her life to make her smile!" he yelled angrily. Then he stomped away, leaving me speechless. Then I heard someone behind the tree and turned. It was Kumamon, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't assume things like that, Lowemon."

"What do you mean?"

"When you assumed that Kasumi will break Kouichi's heart, you may be wrong. She's not Princess Jirachimon."

"I know that but..."

"No buts. If we intervene, then the situation will get worse. We'll just sit back and watch how it goes for a while."

"Kumamon?"

"Yes?"

"Since when are you so smart?"

"Since forever. But none of you guys ever noticed."

**(Bunnyumon)**

After Kouichi and Lowemon left, the door opened again. It was the boy who was about Kasumi's age, Tommy.

"Hi there, Bunnyumon!" Tommy greeted me cheerfully. Zoe came in with a tray of food. My mouth immediately watered at the sight of the one food I love: carrots. Zoe saw my expression and smiled.

"Takuya and J.P just finished gathering food. Now they're out there training. Are you hungry? " she asked. I nodded. Tommy took a carrot and gave it to me. I bit into it, savoring the juices. Zoe giggled.

"You must like carrots a lot," she told me. I nodded, still chomping away my carrot. Then Tommy asked me something.

"Hey, Bunnyumon. How old is Kasumi?" I pondered over the question for a moment.

"Well… Mistress's birthday is next month, so she going to turn 12 soon."

"That means she's about a year older than me. My birthday was last month." Zoe looked confused about something.

"Bunnyumon, why do you call Kasumi 'Mistress'? I mean you're as equal as her and…"

"I call her my 'Mistress' because I am very grateful for what she and her brother did."

"What did they do?"

"They took me in and gave me a home. They treated me kindly. That is why I am indebted to their kindness and treat them with respect."

"Oh." Then they noticed that the sky was dark and it was time for bed. Zoe yawned.

"Well, we should get to sleep. Aren't you going to sleep, Bunnyumon?"

"No, I'll stay here with Mistress."

"Alright then." Then they left. I heard Mistress let out a little sigh in her sleep. I smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Mistress."

**(Normal POV)**

Crusadermon and Dynasmon were in the sky, waiting patiently in the darkness. They saw a familiar shadow wearing a cape nearby.

"So when do we strike, our Lord?" Crusadermon asked to the shadow. The shadow chuckled.

"Be patient, Crusadermon. We will strike at midnight. We will get our hands on Kasumi… in order to find _him_. Then we'll have of control the world, digital and real." He chuckled again.

"And not even Ryuu can stop me."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yym: Whew… I finished it with writer's block and a cold! Boy, am I tired! Voting is still going on. Oh, and my school banned so it's going to be harder to update. So please wait patiently for me to update. It takes like several weeks to update mainly because of school, making AMVs, yadda, yadda. Well anyways, I like to thank my faithful reviewers for their support! I promise I'll update faster!**

**Ryuu: Are you done with your little speech?**

**yym: Was it that boring?**

**Ryuu: Yes.**

**yym: Meanie. (takes out bazooka [Yay! I fixed it J and blast Ryuu)**

**Ryuu: AHHH!!!!**

**Bunnyumon: Please review!**


	11. Celebimon, Goddess of Nature

**yym: Voting is still going on. So far, I've gotten a few, but please vote. Your opinions could help this story!**

**Ryuu: But it won't help me.**

**yym: SHUT UP RYUU!!! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Ryuu: Uh-oh. She's mad! (speaks very fast) yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon, but owns Kasumi, Bunnyumon, and me! Gotta go! (runs away)**

**yym: GET BACK HERE!!! (chases after him)**

**Tommy: yym is pissed off because her allergies are bothering her, not to mention homework and projects.**

**Kumamon: So please R&R! (Before yym gets really mad! Just kidding!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 9: Celebimon, Goddess of Nature**

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Agunimon yelled, outraged. All the warriors have gathered in the meeting place with the three Celestials. Seraphimon nodded.

"Yes, we are serious. This is no joke", he said sternly. He turned to Ophanimon and she nodded.

"The children must fight alone against the new evil. They must find their strengths individually. If you intervene, then the world will stand no chance against the evil", Ophanimon explained, looking at each and every one of them. Beetlemon looked disgusted.

"So we can't do anything but watch. Boy, aren't we useless?" The warriors all murmured in agreement. Cherubimon quieted them down by glaring.

"You aren't useless. When they have found their strengths, we will fight with them. For now, we'll send Lobomon, Lowemon, and Kumamon with them to observe how they are developing" he told them.

"Aww! I wanted to go!" Agunimon whined. Kazemon and Beetlemon joined in with his whining.

"Yeah! Us too!" Seraphimon raised his hand up to calm them down.

"Only they will go. You will stay back with us to support them. I'm sure you know why Lobomon and Lowemon are coming with them."

"Oh yeah! They're Princess Jirachimon's closest confidants! But... why is Kumamon coming with them?"

"Because I'm smart, adorable, and oh-so-fluffy."

"No, you're not!

"Okay, that's part of the reason why but the main reason is because of my intelligence."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT SMART!!!"

"That is the main reason why Kumamon is coming. He's very intelligent and you shouldn't underestimate him", Ophanimon said simply. Kumamon stuck out his tongue at Agunimon. Agunimon bristled angrily.

"So is that all?" he said in annoyed tone. Ophanimon paused, thinking for a moment and said:

"Well... Bokomon and Neemon shall be going with them to translate future prophecies. And also… we will especially watch how Kasumi develops. Okay, this meeting is adjourned!" The warriors all nodded and left. Kumamon stayed behind and looked solemnly at the three Celestials.

"The real reason why I'm going is to prevent it from happening again, right?" They all nodded and Ophanimon put her hands on Kumamon's shoulders.

"Just do your best, Kumamon... for the sake of the two worlds."

**(Kasumi)**

I woke up from my dream, feeling a bit groggy. Was that dream real? Who was that princess? Then I realized I was in a bed. Am I home? I heard soft breathing beside me and found Bunnyumon sleeping. I crept out of bed to the door and opened it gently. I felt the breeze of the cold night air. No… I'm not home. So just where am I? I went outside and found that the room was actually a tree. _Okay then… someone brought me to a tree-house_, I thought. I looked around to see if there was anyone who brought me here. No one. The trees were shadowed by the moon's eerie light. I felt a teensy bit scared. I wanted to wake up Bunnyumon, but decided against it. She needed some sleep. I jumped at the sound of leaves rustling. _Maybe that's the wind,_ I thought. I felt really scared. Great. Just great. I'm officially scared. In a tiny, trembling voice, I asked:

"Is anybody there?" I heard no response, but more rustling. So I decided to say it louder.

"Is anybody there?" Suddenly, a hand went over my mouth.

"Mmmph!" I screamed, muffled by the hand.

"Shh… Do you want the enemy to find you?" I realized the voice belonged to Koji. He let go of me and I turned around to take a good look at him. He looked very much like Kouichi, but his eyes were very deep and cold. His face was very serious and his long black hair shone with the tinge of moonlight. I couldn't help blushing. He was just as handsome as Kouichi. Then I remembered where I was and looked at him.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"You're at our friend Bokomon's house," he replied silently, "We found you unconscious and brought you here. What happened to you at that place?"

"What place?" I asked and then I remembered what happened, "Oh yeah… Well, I don't remember why but…"

"But what?"

"I remembered seeing this statue of a goddess and then I had this really weird dream of this princess…"

"That's probably Princess Jirachimon. So you are the girl in the prophecy." I sighed. That dream convinced me that I was the girl in the prophecy. I couldn't doubt it.

"So… Koji… what am I supposed to do? I'm just one person and the 'evil' is against me. How am I supposed to save the world?" I waited for an answer. Koji didn't respond.

"Well?"

"We'll be there for you. Don't worry. We'll protect you", he said quietly. I glared at him.

"What did I just say about that? I don't want to be protected!" I yelled. Koji moved in close to me and put his finger to my lips. I blushed.

"Shh… Calm down. Maybe we could work this out." He moved his finger away. I glared at him again, bristling. He sighed.

"How about this? You travel with us to find Princess Jirachimon's spirits. If you can show that you can protect yourself without our help, we'll leave you alone." He waited for an answer. I thought about it. Then I made my decision.

"I'll come with you if we find Ryuu. Plus, I want to get stronger to protect myself and not watch people get hurt because of me." I remembered what had happened to Bunnyumon. And Kouichi. I was too weak to help them.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hey, little rich girl! I heard you're home schooled! Wow, and I thought spoiled brats like you go to academies!" The boys burst out laughing. Tears streamed down my cheeks. A group of older boys had me cornered._

"_Hey, look! She's crying! What happened to pride?" One of the boys pointed out. They started to laugh even harder. I was crying even harder. Then I heard a voice._

"_Hey, stop picking on Kasumi!" I saw who my savior was. It was a boy wearing a blue baseball cap. Kouichi, Ryuu's best friend. The boys just glared at him. _

"_You got a problem with that, Kimura?" The leader said, shooting Kouichi a dirty look. Kouichi just shot one back._

"_Yes, I do. Stop picking on Kasumi or else." _

"_Or else what?"_

"_I'll fight you." The boys snickered._

"_Five against one. That sounds fair." Then they all lunged for Kouichi. I watched in horror as Kouichi was getting beaten very badly. Out of nowhere, Ryuu came in and rushed to Kouichi's defense. He knew aikido and taught those boys a lesson. But Kouichi was in bad shape. I rushed over to him._

"_Are you okay, Kouichi? You didn't have to do that. You got hurt", I said, with tears in my eyes. He looked me with his bruised face and managed a smile._

"_I did that because… I wanted to protect you, Kasumi."_

**-End of Flashback-**

I was too weak to do anything. Kouichi got hurt by those bullies. Bunnyumon got hurt by those knights and BlackGatomon. That's why I wanted to get stronger. My thoughts were interrupted by Koji's question.

"So do we have a deal?" I nodded.

"Only if we find Ryuu."

"That's fine. We'll help you find your brother."

"Okay." Then there was an awkward pause. I felt a little bit uncomfortable and I could sense Koji felt the same way. So I decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, Koji?"

"Huh?"

"Have we met somewhere before?" There was another pause. Koji didn't respond.

"Koji?"

"I really don't know… Hey, look out!" Koji pushed me down and out of nowhere a blast came. I heard some laughter.

"Well, well. Still up at this hour?" In the moonlight, I saw Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Koji took out a Bo staff and lunged for them.

"Hah! Take this!" Crusadermon blocked it and slammed Koji down. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. I gasped and rushed over to him.

"Koji!" I cried. Then I heard a shout.

"Mistress!" It was Bunnyumon. She rushed over to us.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm okay, but Koji's not."

"Mistress, I'm going to digivolve!"

"But Bunnyumon! You'll get hurt!"

"I'm sorry Mistress but I must!" Then she rushed into the fight. I took out my D-tector. It started to glow.

"Bunnyumon digivolve to… RABBITUMON!!!" Rabbitumon let out a blast at Dynasmon but he deflected it. He shot a blast at her and it hit Rabbitumon directly. She fell to the ground, her fractal code showing.

"NO!" I cried. Crusadermon laughed and Dynasmon lunged for me. I screamed but he never touched me. Kouichi and the others jumped out of nowhere.

"You're not taking Kasumi!" Kouichi yelled as he blocked Dynasmon. Takuya lunged at Dynasmon with his fiery sword but he retaliate Kouichi and Takuya. They fell to the ground. I notice Crusadermon was closing in on Rabbitumon. Zoe, Tommy, and J.P tried to stop her, but it was all in vain. She just pushed them away forcibly and step in front of Rabbitumon. Everybody was down and hurt. Nobody could save Rabbitumon. It's happening again. They're all hurt because of me. Why is it happening again? Why? Crusadermon laughed wickedly and looked at Dynasmon. He nodded at her.

"It's been so long since I had some fractal code. This is so splendid! The strong and elegant must feed off the poorly weak in order to survive! This is the end for you!" she said cheerfully. She was ready to absorb Rabbitumon's data.

"NO!!!" I screamed and I ran over to her with my D-tector in my hand. I felt my birthmark burn on my neck.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE BUNNYUMON AWAY!!!" It burned even harder and I felt a power rushing to my chest. My D-tector started to glow brighter. I saw a flash of the goddess I saw at the tunnel. She let out her hand and I grabbed it. The goddess was guiding me on what to do. It's my turn now.

**(Kouichi)**

I watched in horror as Crusadermon stepped in front of Rabbitumon. I tried to get up but I felt a pain in my ribs. Crusadermon laughed evilly and was ready to absorb Rabbitumon's data until I heard Kasumi scream.

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE BUNNYUMON AWAY!!!" She ran towards them. I called out to her.

"Oh no! Kasumi!" She suddenly stopped and her D-tector was shining brightly. She lifted it up in the air. Immediately, my D-tector and everyone else's shot a beam of light at hers.

"EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" Kasumi started to glow and rings of data surrounded her. In a flash of light, she was no longer there but in her place was a goddess with a pair of golden delicate wings. She had dark violet hair and eyes and wore a green dress. In her hands, there was a bow and arrow. I gasped. Did Kasumi spirit evolve?

"CELEBIMON!!!" So that's her name. Celebimon aimed her arrow at Crusadermon and launched it.

"Elemental Arrow!" The arrow hit Crusadermon indirectly but was still effective. Crusadermon shrieked in pain.

"AH!!! You'll pay for that!" And then she lunged for Celebimon, but Dynasmon held her back.

"Now, now Crusadermon. Don't forget we can't hurt her. She is needed by the master." An arrow nearly hit Dynasmon but he managed to dodge it.

"Who needs me?" Celebimon replied coldly, "I want to find that person for hurting the people I care for. He will pay." She aimed her arrow directly at them. They just laughed.

"I don't think you'll have the will to kill anyone", Dynasmon chuckled.

"What?"

"Crusadermon, Dynasmon. The master wants you to return. He says the girl has found the first spirit, so we must plan ahead for the second spirit." We all turned around to see BlackGatomon. Rabbitumon de-digivolve back into Bunnyumon and limped towards Kasumi. BlackGatomon purred until she saw Bunnyumon. She glared at her and growled.

"Grr… It's you, that dumb bunny who ruined my mission. I swear I'll get revenge on you and that dumb mutt Lobomon if it's the last thing I do." Bunnyumon just glared right back.

"Just see if you can try, BlackGatomon."

"Maybe I will. BlackGatomon digivolve-"

"You were supposed to retrieve the Royal Knights back. Was there anymore to the mission, BlackGatomon?" A BlackAgumon came out of the shadows.

"Come on, the master wants us. Let's go."

"Aww… poo. You ruin my fun", BlackGatomon pouted. Then she shot another dirty glare at Bunnyumon. Bunnyumon shot one back.

"Guess I'll have to deal with you and that dumb mutt later! Bye-bye!" Then she disappeared into the shadows. The Royal Knights flew away. Celebimon tried to pursue them but immediately she turned back to Kasumi. Kasumi collapsed to the ground on her knees. She was looking at her hands. I ran up to her, clutching on to my hurt arm.

"Are you all right, Kasumi?" I said, worried. She nodded, trembling, looking at her hands.

"I can't believe I actually fought, but they still managed to get away. I'm still weak." I heard her whisper. I shook my head. That moment, the pain went away as I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me.

"I'm just glad that you saved us all, Kasumi", I whispered in her ear. _I'm just really glad that you're safe_, I thought as a tear trickled down my cheek.

As I watched Kouichi hug Kasumi, I couldn't help noticing Koji had a look of jealousy on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle in the shadows. Love is such a strange thing. It'll get more intense soon so they better be aware.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yym: Now that Chapter 9 is out of the way, I have to work on a school project. So I might not be able to update for about two weeks. Sorry.**

**J.P: YES!!! WE WON'T BE BOTHERED!!!!**

**Takuya: WOO-HOO!!!! FREEDOM!!!**

**yym: WHAT?! (takes out Beezlemon's gun)**

**J.P & Takuya: Uh-oh. (runs away) AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zoe: Don't forget that voting is still going on so please vote.**

**Ryuu: And review please! (or we'll all suffer.)**

**yym: Shut up Ryuu! Oh yeah since this chapter is almost 2,500 words, my friend told me I should shout out something. So… HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**


	12. Bokomon's DigiEncyclopedia II

**yym: Oh yeah, I forgot to post this up. Since there's a new Digimon…**

**Bokomon: We're going to take a look in my Digi-Encyclopedia!**

**Ryuu: Oh goodie…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bokomon's Digi-Encyclopedia**

**Celebimon**

Group: Human Hybrid

Type: Vaccine

Stage: Rookie (?)

Attacks: Elemental Arrow, Psy Arrow, Spirit Dagger

Description: Jirachimon's first form, a goddess Digimon of Nature. Her powers lie not only in the elements of Nature, but the nature of mind. Controls the elements except for Darkness and Light.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ryuu: Boy, that was real helpful. Hey, doesn't the name Celebi come from Pokémon? Jirachi too!**

**yym: Well… um… you see… Celebi and Jirachi are my favorite Pokémon and I couldn't find a name so…**

**Ryuu: So you took those names. But you don't own them!**

**yym: But I added the –mon. Does that make a difference?**

**Ryuu: No. Basically you made a Digimon version of them.**

**yym: SHUT UP RYUU!!!  
**

**Ryuu: Just saying.**

**yym: SHUT UP!!!**

**Ryuu: Fine, but-**

**yym: I SAID SHUT UP!!!**

**Ryuu: (shuts up)**

**yym: (turns to readers) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!! THEY'RE JUST MY FAVORITE POKÉMON!!! I KNOW I WILL NEVER OWN THEM BUT CAN'T I AT LEAST MAKE A DIGIMON VERSION OF THEM????!!!**


	13. Blazing Memories

**yym: HI EVERYBODY!!! I'M BACK BAYBA!!!**

**Takuya: HEY!!! NO ONE CAN STEAL MY 'BAYBA'!!!**

**Ryuu: Oh no... You're back already?!!!**

**Kouichi: I thought you were working on that project.**

**yym: Well... I can always procrastinate on it. Besides... writing is so much better.**

**Koji: Not for us.**

**Zoe: You make us all suffer.**

**yym: I do?**

**(Everybody nods except for Tommy and Kumamon since they're not there)**

**yym: I'm so sorry guys. I can't believe I made you all suffer... NOT!!! YOU ALL SUFFER EVEN MORE!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! (takes out all the weapons)**

**Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BOOM!!!**

**(Kumamon and Tommy come in)**

**Kumamon: What happened?**

**Agunimon: Evil authoress... gone crazy... (faints)**

**Ryuu: And don't forget... yinyangmatrix doesn't own Digimon... owie... but those weapons... her OCs... and me... (faints)**

**Bunnyumon: Read and review! (She wasn't affected since she's as sane as Tommy and Kumamon.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 10: Blazing Memories **

**(Kasumi)**

I stared down at my hands. I actually fought for the first time. But I'm still useless. Those Royal Knights still got away and everybody got hurt because of me.

"I'm still weak..." I whispered to myself. I felt someone's arms embraced me. It was Kouichi. He pulled me close and whispered into my ear.

"I'm just glad you saved us all, Kasumi." I stared into his soft blue eyes and touched his cheek. It was damp.

"Kouichi..." I whispered. Then we heard some shouts. It was the warriors. They finally arrived. The sun was rising and it became dawn.

**(Koji)**

I can't help feel jealous of Kouichi. I know that Kasumi and him have been friends for a long time but I want to win Kasumi's heart. I don't know why my heart pounds whenever I'm around her. Plus, I know I met her somewhere a long time ago. I just don't remember. She doesn't remember either. I heard some shouts. The warriors have arrived. They all rushed up to us with worried looks.

"What happened to you guys?" Lowemon asked.

"The Royal Knights came to capture Kasumi, but she spirit evolved." We all looked at Kasumi. She was looking down at her feet nervously and then sighed.

"I found the first spirit", she mumbled. Lobomon nodded.

"Let's head to the train station for medical help. You're all hurt. Then we'll discuss about it." I heard Kasumi sigh again. Each of the warriors carried us back to the train station. When we made it, the Celestials, Bokomon, and Neemon were there. Seraphimon came up to each of us and nodded.

"So you survived. That's good." Takuya stared blankly at him.

"What? This was a test?"

"Not really. Remember when you fought against the Royal Knights as Digimon, you nearly died. But as humans, you just have minor injuries. You each have the power to fight without the spirits, partly because of the weapons."

"Oh... WAIT!!! YOU MEAN THESE WEAPONS MAKE US STRONGER???!!!" I smacked Takuya for being so loud. We're still injured and I don't need a headache on my case.

"So... what about the warriors? What are they going to do when we fight?"

"I knew you'd ask that", Ophanimon said, "You see... they're not coming with you. Only Lobomon, Kumamon, and Lowemon are coming to observe how each of you develop", she told us. Cherubimon looked at Kasumi.

"For some reason, we did not foresee that you would spirit evolve with Princess Jirachimon's spirits but then again... maybe she wanted that to happen." Kasumi nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Well... I want to fight with them... but I still don't know if I want to come with you guys or not..." she looked directly at me unsurely. Then Bunnyumon spoke up.

"Mistress, I want us to go with them. We could find Ryuu."

"I know, Bunnyumon, but still..."

"Whatever you choose, the choice is yours. Now you need some rest. Kasumi, we'll ask you about your spirit evolution later." The Celestials took us to a pretty decent place for us to rest. I went to a room with a blue wallpaper. Huh. Not bad. I laid down on the bed. I felt my ribs sting in pain from that slam.

"Ouch..." I rubbed my sore ribs.

"Does it hurt?" Kasumi was at the doorway, worried. I grinned.

"Nah... it'll heal. I get injuries like these in kendo. Besides, it heals faster here in the Digital World."

"You said you wouldn't protect me... I guess you didn't keep your end of the deal." Oops. I forgot about the deal. I noticed Kasumi seemed upset about it.

"Sorry. I sort of forgot about it..."

"It doesn't matter anyways..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Bunnyumon and I made a decision. We'll come with you only if we find my brother. Plus... we want to get stronger. Is that a deal?" She let out her hand.

"Deal." I wobbled over to her to shake her hand but I lost my balance and ended up on her. Our lips ended up in a kiss. I immediately blushed and so did Kasumi.

"Sorry…", I apologized, turning red. Kasumi just got up and scrambled away in a hurry. I touched my lip and got up. Oh great. How can I face Kasumi now?

**(Kasumi)**

I can't believe that we kissed. Even if it's by accident, WE STILL KISSED!!! My heart pounded, remembering that moment. I ran to a smoky and hot area in the train station. I decided to hide there so I can write something in my journal. I found a good spot and sat down. I took out my journal. I began writing.

_I can't believe I had my first kiss. I didn't want it to happen but it just happened. Koji was wobbling towards me to seal the deal and he fell on me. It was by accident but still... Why do I feel a little nervous around Koji? I feel sort of weird around him... sort of like when I'm around Kouichi now. Okay… I admit it. I have a crush on Kouichi. He seems different though… in a way that makes me fall for him. But I feel confused about my feelings for Koji. Maybe because he's Kouichi's twin? They sort of look the same but they have totally different personalities... Koji's like a lone wolf and Kouichi is well… not a lone wolf but they have almost the same look. I feel really confused. Oh well, I'll think about it later. Last night, my wish sort of came true. I turned into a Digimon and fought! But I'm still weak. Bunnyumon nearly got killed because of me. Everybody was hurt. It's all my fault. That goddess I saw at the tunnel where I saw that flashback... I turned into her. For some reason... I know her name. It's Celebimon. I fought those Knights as her but they got away. I made my decision with Bunnyumon. We'll go with Kouichi and the gang. I want to get stronger and find Ryuu... Just where in the world is he?_

I stopped writing, when I sensed a burning sensation from my birthmark. I touched it and I felt like I had to go somewhere to stop it. I decided to explore the place. When I got closer to the area, it burned harder. I found the area. Immediately, I collapsed to the ground and a scene flashed into my eyes. Takuya, in the blazing heat walked towards Agunimon's spirit. They combined as one and Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon. It was happening again. I'm seeing memories of others. Agunimon defeated a Digimon called Cerberusmon. **A/N: Umm… I forgot that Digimon's name. I think this is the name but I'm not sure. But continue reading.)** Then I blanked out and the next thing I knew I was looking up at Takuya and Bunnyumon.

"Hey, you okay? This isn't a safe place to collapse, you know?" he said. Bunnyumon looked at me, worried.

"You fainted again, Mistress. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine… I saw one of your memories, Takuya."

"You did? Which memory?"

"The one where you first turn into Agunimon. Not only, the same thing happened when I was at that place of Koji and Lobomon."

"Well... this is the place where I met Agunimon and probably you saw that memory of Koji at the place where he met Lobomon. Huh... it must be some special cool power..."

"A special power?"

"Yeah... like an ability that you inherit from Princess Jirachimon."

"Hmm..." Maybe that was it. I might see flashbacks later of the others.

"Let's head back now, Mistress. The food is ready. You must eat." When she said that, my stomach growled. So did Takuya's. He laughed.

"We need food if we want to kick some butt! Come on!"

"Alright." We followed Takuya back to the house near the station. Bunnyumon's ear twitched and she stopped. I looked at her.

"What's wrong, Bunnyumon?"

"I thought I heard something... Let me go check it out."

"I'll come with you."

"No, Mistress. Your health is more important. You must eat. Go with Takuya. I'll be right back. I promise."

"Okay, Bunnyumon. Just come back." She nodded and ran off.

**(Bunnyumon)**

I heard a voice whispering from a distance. I ran toward the voice. It led me to a crystal clear lake. I came up to the water and instead of my own reflection, a powerful rabbit-like Digimon was staring back at me. I put my paw in the water and the reflection did the same thing. Then it turned to ripples and I was staring at my own reflection. Was that Digimon me? I became confused about myself. Who am I? Where am I from, the Human world or the Digital World? Just what is my origin? Then I heard someone whisper something in my ear.

"_Do not forget your own destiny, AncientRabbitumon..." _I turned around to face the speaker, but when I turned around... nobody was there. I shivered, wondering who's voice was that and I headed back to the house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yym: Voting is still going on but voters have been urging me to make this story a love triangle. I tempted to but I'll wait until I get enough votes, okay?**

**J.P: Hey! How come I don't have that much speaking parts?!**

**yym: Because I'm lazy. Nah... I'll get to you later. **

**J.P: Good. Because this story needs some more 'Jeep' influence.**

**yym: Yeah, sure whatever. I'll probably get to that in about 20 more chapters.**

**J.P: WHAT?!!**

**yym: Just joking. Probably 3 more chapters.**

**Ryuu: Seriously, if you want us alive in one piece, then I suggest review.**


	14. The Song in the Journal

**yym: ARGH!!! I HATE SCHOOL!!! I REALLY DO!!! (currently having a temper tantrum in the other room)**

**Koji: We all do. Isn't that a fact of life, Ryuu?**

**Ryuu: Only to yym. Oh and yinyangmatrix is in a tantrum because she just finished her project only to be given another project which is to write a really long persuasive essay.**

**Koji: But I thought yym likes to write.**

**Ryuu: Not boring stuff. Since yym is very busy um… venting out stress and anger, I guess I'll have to fill in for her.**

**Kouichi: yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon, otherwise Ryuu would be famous and we'd be… you don't want to know.**

**Ryuu: Boy, I wish I was famous. Hey, how's yym going to vent out all that stress and anger?**

**(screams from the other room)**

**Koji: I guess Takuya, J.P., and Zoe are the unlucky ones. **

**Kouichi: But then yym will be after us next!**

**Ryuu: Uh-oh. FIND SHELTER!!! (runs away)**

**(Koji and Kouichi follow, scared)**

**Bunnyumon: Read and review please!**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 11: The Song in the Journal**

**(Kasumi)**

"Umm… is there anything I can help with?" I asked Zoe in the kitchen. Takuya and I just got back to the house. Bunnyumon was still back at the station, checking out something. I hope she comes back soon. Right now, it's lunchtime and I want to see if I can help with anything. Zoe smiled at me.

"It's okay, Kasumi. You don't need to help. The food's almost done cooking."

"Oh, okay." I said glumly. I decided to go outside and wait for Bunnyumon. While I was waiting I got bored so I decided to sing a song Ryuu taught me when I was little kid.

**(Koji)**

I decided to look for Kasumi so I can apologize for what happened. I went up to her room and knocked. No one answered. The door was unlocked. I opened it and entered a silver-lavender room. Kasumi wasn't there but right on her bed was a book. I picked it up and flipped to the first page. I read the first page.

_Mommy and Daddy are dead. Why do they have to go away? I want them back. I want mommy and daddy back with us. But Ryuu said they can't come back. Why not? They told us they wouldn't leave us and they loved us very much. But they left us. Why did they do that? My head hurts really badly now. Ryuu told me that I fell off the stairs. I can't remember some things. I watch kids laughing and playing outside from my window. I want to play with them but they hate me. Kouichi hasn't been coming over lately. Where is he? He always comes to play with us. I feel lonely and sad. Ryuu tried to teach me a song but I don't want to sing. I'm too sad to. But I'll just write it down for someday. It's called __Yume no Tsubasa__ and Ryuu wrote it himself._

_Konna ni mo tooku e futari wa kite shimatte_

_ano koro no_

_osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne_

_Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de_

_soba ni itai, soredake_

_wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni_

_Time goes by_

_time no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo_

_nakushita mono mo yumemiru mono mo_

_sono te wo totte omoidasu yo_

_itsumo kimi no soba de_

_Kanashii koto sae oboete okitai kara _

_kimi no chizu ni_

_watashi no tame no peeji wo nokoshite oite ne_

_Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo_

_kimi wa ano hi shinjita_

_ashita wa motto takaku maiagare…_

_Time goes by_

_toki ga sugite mo kitte kawaranu mono ga aru no_

_todokanai kara, mitsuketai kara_

_yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku_

_soba ni ite ne, zutto…_

_Soba ni iru yo, zutto…_

_It's a really pretty song. Maybe someday I'll sing it for Ryuu. And maybe Kouichi too if he comes over…_

I shut the book immediately and put it down. Oh great. I just read Kasumi's journal. Well, only a page of it but still… I can't help feeling in love with her even more. She's so sad and lonely… The only problem is Kouichi.

**(Kouichi)**

Lunch was finally ready so Zoe asked me to gather everyone for lunch. I found Takuya and J.P training with Agunimon and Beetlemon. I told them that lunch was ready and they rushed to the house. Tommy was practicing his aim with his weapon but stopped and headed to the house. I started to look for Koji, Kasumi, and Bunnyumon until I heard someone singing.

"Konna ni mo tooku e futari wa kite shimatte ano koro no osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne…" The voice belonged to Kasumi. She was sitting under a tree, singing a song that Ryuu taught her. I hid behind a tree and listened to Kasumi singing.

"Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de soba ni itai, soredake wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni…" Her voice was so soft and beautiful… like her. I blushed and continued to listen to her.

"Time goes by toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo nakushita mono mo yumemiru mono mo sono te wo totte omoidasu yo itsumo kimi no soba de…" She stopped singing and I heard Bunnyumon from the distance.

"Mistress!" Bunnyumon ran over to Kasumi.

"Bunnyumon, you're back! Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Nope. It must have been the wind. Did you eat yet?"

"Not yet." Bunnyumon sighed.

"Mistress… you have to eat."

"Hmm…" Kasumi got up and dusted herself. I noticed Bunnyumon's ear was twitching.

"Umm… Mistress?"

"Yeah?"

"There's someone behind that tree." I gulped. Uh-oh.

"Show yourself whoever's behind that tree!" Kasumi yelled. I got out of my hiding spot.

"Oh, it's you, Kouichi. I thought it was one of those bad Digimon. What are you doing here?"

"I was finding you because lunch is ready."

"I'm not really hungry." At that moment, Kasumi's stomach growled. She blushed. I chuckled.

"Not hungry, huh? Try saying that to your stomach!"

"Okay, I'm a little famished. Well, let's go!" She ran back to the house with Bunnyumon and I following.

**(Zoe)**

We all gathered around the table for lunch. I brought out the food **(A/N: They're having spaghetti!)** and everyone dove right in.

"So, how's the food? Is it good?" I asked everyone.

"IT'S GREAT, Z!!! YOU'RE A REALLY GOOD COOK, NOT TO MENTION A BEAUTIFUL GIRL!!!" J.P cried out. That comment was expected.

"I AGREE WITH J.P!!! YOU ARE A GOOD COOK!!!" Takuya yelled out. Tommy nodded in agreement, slurping his spaghetti. Koji and Kouichi were eating theirs too so I'll take that as a sign that they like it. I turned to Kasumi and I noticed that she had a few bites of hers but was busy twirling around the rest with her fork, avoiding our gazes.

"What's wrong, Kasumi? You don't like spaghetti?" I asked, worried.

"It's okay… it's just that I'm full", she replied.

"What?! You're full already?! But you only ate a little bit!" J.P burst out.

"And you haven't eaten for a proper meal yesterday, Mistress!" Bunnyumon added. Kasumi shook her head.

"Sorry, Bunnyumon. I'm full." Kasumi stood up to put away her plate and left.

"Mistress… you eat so little." Bunnyumon said sadly. I felt bad for Bunnyumon.

"Hey, Bunnyumon. What's Kasumi's favorite food?"

"Well… Mistress Kasumi likes watermelons, apples, and carrots…"

"And don't forget chocolate, Bunnyumon", Kouichi added, "But I don't know if that'll help. Kasumi has a very small appetite, you know?"

"Well, at least we could convince her to eat", I argued. Koji finished his meal and got up. He looked at J.P.

"Hey, J.P? Do you still carry chocolate with you?" he asked. I was surprised. Koji aka Mr. I'm-a-lone-wolf actually cared about Kasumi. The others noticed too.

"Since when do you care about others, Koji?" J.P snickered, "Do you like her?" Koji blushed lightly, but it was barely noticeable. Kouichi dropped his fork.

"Oops. Let me pick that up", he murmured and bent down under the table to pick it up. I heard a thump and J.P yelped.

"Ow!" Kouichi quickly got back up and looked like he did nothing. Koji spoke up impatiently.

"I just don't want anyone to get sick, okay? Besides, it'd be bad if Kasumi gets sick." J.P grumbled and took out a bar of chocolate. Koji took it and left, with Bunnyumon following him. Then J.P glared at Kouichi.

"Why did you hit my leg? That hurt!"

"It was by accident."

"No it wasn't! I think you like Kasumi too!" Kouichi just got up and left.

"Hey! Get back here!" J.P followed him, angrily. I shook my head and looked at Takuya and Tommy. Takuya just scratched his head and Tommy shrugged. I giggled. Aww… how cute. Koji and Kouichi are in love.

**(Kasumi)**

I was lying on my bed, staring at ceiling, still feeling hungry. I only ate a few bites of the spaghetti, but I don't really like it… I should have told Zoe. But I don't want her to go through the trouble of making food for me. I'm not 'spoiled'. My stomach growled. _Although a chocolate bar might be nice… _I thought in hunger. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called out. The door opened. It was Koji. I blushed and stared at the ceiling, trying to find it interesting.

"You know if you pull that act, you're going to get sick", he said coolly.

"What act?" I asked innocently, still avoiding his cold stare.

"You know you're still hungry, Kasumi", he replied. I shook my head.

"I'm full", I lied.

"Mistress, please don't lie. You ate so little", Bunnyumon spoke up. Koji took out a chocolate bar and waved it at me. I tried to resist it but my stomach growled. I blushed and tried to ignore it. But he smirked and just threw the chocolate bar to me. I caught it and then locked my gaze into his. I was speechless. His smirk turned into a smile.

"Just eat it, Kasumi", he said and then Koji left. Bunnyumon jumped up to my bed waiting for me to eat it.

"Please, Mistress?" she begged. I stared at the chocolate bar and I couldn't help muster a tiny smile.

"Fine." I took a bite out the chocolate bar, savoring its sweet taste. I couldn't help thinking that Koji was a really sweet guy… just like Kouichi.

**Ryuu: If you noticed, I changed the rating due to yym's violent nature. Voting is still going on so those who haven't vote yet, please vote!**

**Koji: So we can see who Kasumi will end up with.**

**Kouichi: But right now, let's hide from yym.**

**Ryuu: So please review and _maybe_ yym might calm down. Oh yeah, yym does not own _Yume no Tsubasa_. This song is from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and the singer is Yui Makino. yym will probably use the song again for later chapters. **

**Koji: And yym would like to thank her faithful readers. You know who you are!**

**Kouichi: So review please! (before yym comes back!)**

**(A/N: Great, now I have to do _another_ project but I'll procrastinate on that too. J) **


	15. Extra Chapter: Bios and Fashions

**yym: I couldn't help re-reading the story and I realized that... I PUT IN NO VISUAL DETAILS FOR THE CHARACTERS!! I'm an idiot.**

**Ryuu: Well, that's true.**

**yym: Shut up or I'll make you wear a dress.**

**Ryuu: O.o No way.**

**yym: Yes, way.**

**Ryuu: You are pure evil, you know?**

**yym: Yes, I am. Hmm... I might as well do Kasumi's and Bunnyumon's bios.**

**Kasumi Honda**

**Age: **11

**Eye color: **Violet

**Hair color:** Black, but with a purplish tinge

**Favorite Food:** (She is an extremely picky eater) Watermelons, apples, carrots, and chocolate **(A/N: I might add more soon)**

**Hobbies: **Writing, singing, ballet **(A/N: Well, she IS a rich girl...)**

**Likes:** Writing in her journal, Bunnyumon, Ryuu, Kouichi, playing, friends

**Dislikes:** Bullies, feeling lonely, being rich, her sickness, being weak and protected, her uselessness, Hatori

**Fashion: **She wears a purple sweater and pants that are similar to Koji's but much darker. Lavender socks and purple sneakers with silver markings.

**Favorite color(s):** Any shade of purple, silver, and green

Kasumi was born to a rich family. Her brother Ryuu is the heir. She was born with weak lungs that prevented her from going to school. She was home schooled instead and other kids in the neighborhood pick on her. She was always treated and lavished with care which made her soon resent the luxury of being rich. Unlike her brother, she has a hard time making friends because of her extreme shyness and inferiority. Her life changed when Ryuu made the decision of going to a public school when she was five. He made friends with Kouichi and Kasumi grew close to him until the accident (and the Digital World incident occurring at the same time.) The winter after that, Ryuu brought Bunnyumon home. A few years later, Kasumi went to the hospital of a pneumonia attack and Ryuu went missing. Now she is the heir of the family fortune even though she doesn't want to be. Because of Ryuu's disappearance, she's only close to Bunnyumon.

**Bunnyumon**

**Age:** ??

**Appearance:** (Rookie) Her fur is the color of vanilla with caramel tips on ears. She also has two little brown stripes on her face and her paws are caramel. She has small white mane. Her eye color is chocolate-brown. She has white cotton tail. (Champion) Rabbitumon is a bigger version of Bunnyumon but her mane is longer and bushier with longer legs.

**Favorite Food: **Carrots, vegetables, and fruits

**Hobbies:** Caring for Kasumi, napping, singing

**Likes:** Sleep, music, Ryuu, a happy Kasumi, and of course, carrots

**Dislikes:** Evil, BlackGatomons, those who hurt Kasumi, and her unknown origins

All Bunnyumon remembers was wandering around, cold and lonely. She hatched in the Human world but she doesn't know if she's really from there or even belongs to it. Ryuu found her and took her home with him. She met Kasumi and felt in her heart the need to protect Kasumi. She calls Ryuu 'Master' and Kasumi 'Mistress' because she is very grateful for them giving her a home and more importantly, love. She made a vow under Ryuu to protect Kasumi. After Ryuu's disappearance, she worries for Kasumi's well-being and health. As long as Kasumi is happy, Bunnyumon will be happy. She has two goals in the Digital world: to find Ryuu for Kasumi and to discover her origins.

**Fashions:**

**Takuya- **He wears an orange t-shirt with a flame dragon on it and the same pants and sneakers.

**Koji- **He wears a dark blue jacket and a yellow shirt with no sleeves. Wears jeans and the same sneakers.

**J.P. -** Wears a hooded green sweatshirt and dark pants. Also wears brown hiking boots.

**Tommy-** Wears a white t-shirt with green edges and has a picture of a grizzly bear. Also wears dark green shorts with sandals. Wears a hat similar to the first one but a little smaller.

**Zoe-** She wears a pink-and-black tank top with a white skirt. She wears leggings and long pink boots.

**Kouichi-** He wears a black jacket that's sleeveless and white sleeved shirt. Also wears jeans and black boots.

**yym: Boy, that was hard...**

**Ryuu: You have little sense in fashion.**

**yym: Shut up, Ryuu. And if you noticed, I didn't add Ryuu's bio since he's pretty much in a lot of my stories. I'll add him to my profile.**

**Ryuu: ...She overuses me and I'm her conscience. **

**yym: Okay, we're done so please read the next chapter. Oh and I am finished with some of the character sketches so they'll be up by spring break.**


	16. Preparations

**yym: I am so sorry for not updating these past few weeks. School is really annoying.**

**Ryuu: She had to take the state exams.**

**yym: IT WAS SO BORING!! I had to take each one for three days, locked up in a random classroom, answering every stupid question. I nearly died of boredom. T.T **

**Ryuu: But unfortunately, you're still alive.**

**yym: (punches Ryuu with metal gauntlets) Voting is still going on but I'm thinking about ending it in FIVE more chapters.**

**Ryuu: (in pain) Owie... So vote now and don't forget that yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon, but does own you-know-who. T.T**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 12: Preparations**

**(Bunnyumon)**

I sighed in relief as Mistress ate the chocolate bar. I must thank Koji later. I watched her finish eating.

"Yum! It's been a long time since I had chocolate!" She smiled and it warmed my heart to see her true smile. Someone knocked on the door and Kumamon came in with two Digimon. They introduced themselves as Bokomon and Neemon.

"We would like discuss about your spirit", Bokomon told us and Mistress nodded.

"I want to find out a little more about Princess Jirachimon and her spirits", she replied, looking serious.

"Alright." He turned to Kumamon and he nodded. Then Kumamon started to explain about the princess.

"She created the Digital world using her powers of nature, moon, and eclipse. After using those powers, she created the power of the stars."

"So… is her first spirit Celebimon, the nature one?" Kumamon looked surprised and then nodded.

"Yes. That was what the nature prophecy was talking about."

"I see…" Mistress Kasumi looked deep in thought. The door opened again and Lobomon entered.

"The Celestials want you guys outside", he said gruffly. We followed him outside to a battlefield and saw the others were waiting for us.

**(J.P.)**

I caught up with Kouichi who was in the hall staring at his door, his hand on the knob.

"Hey, you do know that hurts?" I gasped, rubbing my sore ankle. He didn't respond, still staring at that stupid door.

"Hey, hello!! Earth to Kouichi!! Are you in there?" I waved my hands in front of his face. He shook out of it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, J.P", he said, still dazed.

"Hey Kouichi, is something wrong? You can tell your buddy J.P. just about anything." Kouichi cracked up.

"Sure I can. And then you'll reveal it to the world, just like that little 'Koji's surprise party' secret."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that was a secret?! Besides, I wasn't the one who told Koji!"

"But you were the one who told Takuya."

"Well, Takky bugged me about it."

"More like he tempted you with cookies."

"But they were good! Now stop changing the subject!" I shouted, "Seriously, what's up? You've been off ever since we arrived at the Digital world, or more importantly, since we found Kasumi." I noticed Kouichi slightly blushed at Kasumi's name. Then I got the picture. I grinned.

"Oh… I get it. You have the hots for Kasumi!" I grinned as Kouichi turned red and looked the other way. Wow, he is so obvious.

"N-no, I'm not", he stammered, "Sh-she's just a childhood friend!"

"Or maybe your _soon-to-be_ girlfriend. Don't worry, Kouichi. I won't tell anyone. You know me", I joked.

"That's what I'm afraid about", he muttered.

"Hey!"

"But if you're as good as your word, then I'll trust you." I grinned.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Yo J.P! Kouichi!" Beetlemon called, "The Celestials want you outside!"

I looked at Kouichi and he nodded. We went outside.

**(Kasumi)**

We followed Lobomon outside and found that everybody was waiting for us. I noticed everybody's gaze were on me. I looked down at my sneakers, avoiding their gazes. I'm really nervous. The attention turned to Ophanimon who waved her hands for her to speak.

"Children, we have gathered you here for a little training to prepare for your journey tomorrow." Takuya waved his arms. Ophanimon nodded towards him.

"Where are we heading on to?"

"Wherever Kasumi can lead you, for she is the only one who can find the spirit." I gulped. And how am I supposed to do that?

"So what is this 'little training'?" Koji spoke up. Ophanimon smiled.

"You're going to fight each other."

"Even me?" I asked, feeling a little excited. I wanted to try out being Celebimon again!

"If you wish to." I felt a tug on my pant leg. Bunnyumon looked up at me with worried eyes.

"But Mistress!" Bunnyumon whispered, "You don't know how to fight! You might get hurt!"

"Don't worry. I can fight. Please trust me", I assured her, petting her head.

"Oh… But if that's what you want, then fine. But on one condition."

"What?"

"I will fight too."

"That's fine with me, Bunnyumon! I want to see you fight!" I remembered Rabbitumon in action and how strong she was. If Bunnyumon could get strong, so could I.

"Alright then!" I called out, "Bunnyumon and I are both fighting!"

Ophanimon nodded and smiled. "Very well then. Let us select your match." She turned to Seraphimon and nodded.

"The first match will be Takuya vs. Zoe!" He called out. Zoe and Takuya stepped out into the battlefield with their weapons ready. Zoe had a whip and Takuya carried a broad flame red sword. The Celestials ushered us to the sidelines to witness their battle. Takuya called out to her.

"Hope you're ready to lose, Z! Because I'm not going easy on you even if you're a girl!"

"Shut up, Takuya!" she shouted back, furious. I heard Koji mutter "that idiot is so dead…" under his breath.

Kumamon took out a flag and signaled them to begin. Takuya lunged at Zoe with his sword but Zoe dodged it easily and caught his foot with her whip. We all gasped when Zoe managed to throw Takuya down to the ground and whipped his back.

"Ow!" he yelped. Zoe flung his sword out of his reach. Kumamon announced Zoe was the winner and she walked up to Takuya, smirking.

"Keep this in mind, Takuya: Girls are just as strong as guys, especially me." He gulped and nodded. Zoe helped him up and they headed to the sidelines. Wow. I'm sure not going to get on Zoe's bad side.

"Kouichi and Tommy!" Seraphimon called out. I watched Kouichi and Tommy head to the battlefield, ready to fight. Kumamon looked at them and nodded. He waved his flag.

"Begin!" Tommy started blasting Kouichi with his gun, but Kouichi blocked it with his daggers. I held my breath as Kouichi ran up to Tommy with amazing speed and knocked the gun out of his hands. Tommy fell to the ground and smiled. He waved his arms, indicating that the battle was finished. Kumamon announced Kouichi as the winner. Bunnyumon tapped my leg and I picked her up.

"That was amazing how fast Kouichi was."

"Yes. Not to mention, Zoe was really strong, Mistress."

"I know", I said, remembering how she picked up Takuya.

"It's those weapons that increase their strengths", Koji spoke up quietly. I jumped a little and blushed. Where did he come from? Bunnyumon looked interested at his comment.

"Those weapons make them stronger?" she asked. I was surprised.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah… since we can't become the warriors anymore, the Celestials gave us weapons to fight."

"Oh. So then—"Seraphimon called out Koji and J.P.'s names and Koji stood up and walked out to the battlefield, facing J.P. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face Kouichi.

"Great match, Kouichi." I complimented him. He smiled.

"Thanks. Let's watch Koji fight." I nodded. I was dying to see how well he can fight. Kumamon waved his flag again.

"Begin!" J.P. charged towards Koji with his metal gauntlets but Koji swiftly dodged it and flipped his staff down on J.P. J.P fell to the ground with a thump and the battle was all over. That was too quick.

"Wow, Koji's fast", I gasped.

"Well, he already knows how to use that weapon but I agree, he is fast", Kouichi commented.

"Amazing." Bunnyumon breathed out. I heard Seraphimon called out my name. Kouichi put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently and nodded.

"Good luck, Kasumi." I smiled. Bunnyumon jumped out of my arms and nodded.

"Thanks you guys", I replied. I ran to the battlefield and passed Koji. He nodded at me and gave a half-smile. I smiled back. Then I saw who I was facing. Lobomon. I gulped. I've seen him in action before and he's really tough. My legs were trembling when he called out to me.

"I will be going against you to see if you can actually fight but I'm not going easy, okay? You can spirit evolve if you want to." I nodded and took out the D-tector. Celebimon's picture gleamed. Alright then. Spirit evolution time.

"Execute!! Spirit Evolution!!" Rings of data surrounded me and I felt my body changing. I became in tune with the nature goddess and transformed to… Celebimon.

"Celebimon!!" The warriors and Celestials were stunned at me. I smiled and directed my gaze at Kumamon to begin. Kumamon broke out of the trance and nodded. He lifted the flags.

"Begin!" I pulled out a dagger and lunged for Lobomon, who was still dazed.

"Spirit Dagger!!" He managed to block it easily even in his trance and finally snapped out of it. Then he shook his head roughly.

"Alright, show me a fight", he said gruffly, still blocking my dagger. He took out a staff similar to Koji's and knocked it out of my hands with it. Then he swung at me.

"Lobo Kendo!!" I managed to grab my bow and blocked it. Using my wings, I backed away from him and took out an arrow. I aimed at him quickly.

"Psy Arrow!!" I closed my eyes and launched it. _Please don't miss_, I hoped.

"Argh!" I opened my eyes and saw it hit his shoulder. I gasped. It hit! But then somehow, Lobomon ran up to me with amazing speed. I quickly summoned another dagger in my hands and tried to retaliate him. But he was too fast. He pinned me down and I turned back to my normal body. Kumamon nodded and announced Lobomon as the winner. Lobomon helped me up.

"You can fight but you still got a long way to go", he told me and then left. I glumly went back to the sidelines where the others were waiting for me. Bunnyumon came up to me.

"Mistress, that was very impressive."

"But I lost, Bunnyumon. I'm still not strong enough."

"You're fine the way you are, Mistress."

"Yeah, you're already perfect", Kouichi spoke up, putting his hand on my shoulder. I blushed.

"Um… thanks." Bunnyumon's ears twitched and she ran up to the battlefield. It was her turn now. Kouichi pointed to her opponent. I held my breath. It was Lowemon.

**(Bunnyumon)**

I stepped into the battlefield and faced my opponent, Lowemon. I shivered. He had a very strong aura. I decided to digivolve. I looked at Kasumi. She held up the D-tector and nodded.

"Bunnyumon digivolve to… RABBITUMON!!" I was ready to fight now. Kumamon waved the flag.

"Begin!" I launched a blast at him.

"Rabbit Blaster!" He defended and sent it flying back at me. I leaped, narrowly missing it. Lowemon is strong. I lunged for him, raring out my teeth.

"Rabbite!" I bit his arm and held him down. I noticed Lowemon smirked and the lion on his armor was growing. I let go of him immediately, dodging his attack. He got up and dusted himself.

"You are a formidable opponent, Rabbitumon", he told me.

"You are too. Now let's end this!" I swiftly charged at him, dodging his blasts and knocked him down, but he swung his staff at me. The next thing I knew, I was back into Bunnyumon. I felt exhausted and plopped down on the ground. I looked up to Lowemon, who was still standing.

"I guess you win." He nodded and picked me up. Kumamon announced Lowemon as the winner and he took me back to Mistress Kasumi. I leaped into her arms.

"Wow, you were great, Bunnyumon! You were so fierce and swift!"

"Thank you, Mistress but I still need to be stronger."

"Me too." Cherubimon waved for our attention. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Now that we are done with the training, go rest and be refreshed for the journey tomorrow. We have made the preparations so there is no need to worry and Lowemon, Lobomon, and Kumamon will becoming along with you. Not to mention, Bokomon and Neemon also. So go eat, sleep, and get ready for the journey. Is that clear?" We all murmured in agreement. We started to head back to the house. Mistress and Kouichi were having a conversation, but I wasn't paying too much attention to it. There was this one thought on my mind:

Why do I feel I know the warriors from somewhere?

**yym: Whee!! I'm done!**

**Ryuu: Finally… Hey, how come I'm not referred to in this chapter?**

**yym: I didn't feel like doing that.**

**Ryuu: Evil! You're pure evil! (goes to sulk)**

**yym: MWAHAHAHA!! **

**Bunnyumon: Review please!**


	17. Pieces of the Puzzle

**yym: Owie… my ears are bleeding…**

**Koji: It's your fault for listening to our singing.**

**Takuya: We made sure to make you deaf.**

**yym: I feel bad for the director. **

**Ryuu: Let's just get on with the story! Tell the readers what happened later!**

**Kouichi: yinyangmatrix does not own Digimon but she does own her OCs.**

**Ryuu: Unfortunately… Oh yeah, voting ends in ****FOUR**** more chapters.**

* * *

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 13: Pieces of the Puzzle**

_Eight pieces are needed for the jigsaw_

_One for every element and memory but the two_

_These pieces shall make ice and snow thaw_

_To reveal the Princess pure and true _

**(Takuya)**

I got up from my bed, still in my clothes. I grabbed my hat and adjusted my goggles. Everybody was sleeping and the whole house was quiet. I tiptoed quietly out of the house and ran towards the Fire Village to the place I found Agunimon. He was waiting for me. I greeted him and he smiled.

"Guess you guys are going tomorrow. Too bad I can't come along", he grimaced. I patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, Agunimon. The Celestials need the warriors here. We'll be alright", I said cheerfully. He smiled. Then his expression turned serious.

"Takuya… Lobomon, Lowemon, and Kumamon are coming with you. They're going to observe you guys strengthen and develop… especially Kasumi."

"Yeah, I know that", I said, scratching my head. Why is he reminding me again? I'm not that dumb. He continued speaking.

"Normally, I trust them but for some reason I feel suspicious of them lately. Right after Princess Jirachimon's spirits awoken. So do me a favor… I want you to watch the three… especially Kumamon."

"So you want me to spy on them?" I asked wide-eyed, pointing to myself. He nodded.

"Something's wrong with them and that could be dangerous, so I want you to watch them for me. Will you do that for me, Takuya?" he asked. I nodded. Agunimon was a friend and I have to trust him.

"Okay then, Agunimon. I'll watch them. But… why do I have to watch Kumamon? He doesn't look that suspicious."

"Oh, he's suspicious alright. He's real clever, that stupid teddy bear. That's one of the reasons why he's coming along", Agunimon muttered. I smiled and then I turned to leave.

"Well, I've gotta go back and rest for tomorrow", I said, letting out a yawn. Agunimon grabbed my shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong, Aguni—" Agunimon clasped his hand on my mouth.

"Hm?"

"Quiet, Takuya! I hear something!" he hissed. Everything was quiet. Then I heard footsteps. Someone was coming. Agunimon let me go and quietly sneaked in the darkness to see who it was. I crawled towards him to see.

"Bunnyumon? Is that you?" Agunimon and I relaxed. It was only Kasumi. She turned and saw us.

"Um… Have you seen Bunnyumon?" she asked nervously. We shook our heads.

"We didn't see her. Kasumi, it's late. You look tired. Go back to the house and sleep", I suggested. She shook her head.

"I can't go to sleep until I find Bunnyumon." We decided to help her search for the missing bunny.

"Bunnyumon!! Where are you?"

"Little bunny! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Aw geez, just come out already!" We wandered around until we heard Kasumi collapse.

"Kasumi!" We noticed that she was exhausted and tired. We decided to pause the search and take Kasumi back to rest. Agunimon picked her up and carried her. We were about to head to the house until we heard paw steps. It was Bunnyumon.

"Bunnyumon! Where were you? Kasumi was worried sick about you!" I shouted at her. She was quiet for some reason. Agunimon spoke up.

"Takuya… hush. Look at her eyes. There's something strange about them." He pointed towards her eyes. They were darker and looked much older. She stared at Agunimon.

"Warrior of the Flames, give me the first puzzle piece", she said monotonously, "Please unlock it."

"Huh?" Suddenly, a light shown from burner that used to hold Agunimon's spirit. It formed into an orange orb with the symbol of fire on it. It came towards me and I grasped. It felt scorching hot like Agunimon's flames but oddly, it didn't hurt me. Bunnyumon nodded.

"That is the first piece, Takuya. Now please hand it over to me." I was unsure of what to do. Bunnyumon seemed a little suspicious. I looked at Agunimon and he nodded.

"Hand it over, Takuya. I think we might learn something." I thought it over and then I decided to hand the orb over.

"Okay, I'll give it to you. But in exchange, tell us why you need it."

"Thank you. Fine, I will tell you the story. I'm actually not really Bunnyumon. I am AncientRabbitumon, guardian of Princess Jirachimon. I need the puzzle pieces to…" Her eyes turned light and she looked around, confused.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened? Oh dear! Mistress!" She ran up to the exhausted Kasumi.

"Mistress! Are you okay? She's not hurt, is she?" Agunimon shook his head.

"No, just exhausted. Bunnyumon, tell us more about the puzzle pieces." Bunnyumon looked confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Agunimon and I looked at each other. I was still holding the orb. I started to explain to her.

"Just a minute ago, you were—"

"A minute has passed and you cannot return to it. It's best to leave the past as it is and look ahead into the future." We turned to see a boy my age with spiky dark hair in the darkness.

"Who are you?" I shouted at him. He smirked and came up to me. The light of the orb revealed his face. Bunnyumon gasped.

"Master Ryuu!" I was shocked. This was Ryuu, Kasumi's brother. He smiled.

"It's been long, Bunnyumon. Too long. But we must wait a little longer. For now, you must forget what just happened."

"Forget? But why, Master?" He sighed and then looked directly at me with his brown eyes. He put his hand on the orb and slowly pulled it away from me. I stood still, stunned.

"Thank you very much. I'll take this." Agunimon laid Kasumi down and lunged at Ryuu, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Just who are you? You're human but part of you is digital! Answer me!" He yelled at Ryuu. He smirked.

"You don't need to know when your memories are going to be suppressed", he looked at his watch, "Just about… now."

At that moment a shock wave struck all of us and before I blacked out, I heard him say something.

"Soon… just soon… and the truth will be revealed."

I lost consciousness.

**(End of POV)**

A Digimon moved out of the shadows to Ryuu. Ryuu smiled at him.

"Is that everybody, Chronodramon?" The Digimon nodded.

"I've erased everyone's memories of this incident… for now, Ryuu."

"Even Kasumi?" Chronodramon nodded again.

"Good. Now please help me carry Bunnyumon and Kasumi back to the house quickly. Takuya and Agunimon will wake up soon."

"Yes, Ryuu." He picked up Kasumi and Ryuu picked up Bunnyumon. He smiled sadly at the tiny bunny's sleeping form.

"Huh… it's sad. She's going to face her fate in the future. Kasumi will be heartbroken. I guess it's up to them to try and comfort her… because I can't do it anymore." Chronodramon grunted as they headed towards the house.

"Because you will have to face fate yourself. When you think about it, fate is playing with us all, right from the past, to now the present, and towards the not-to-distant future. Isn't that right, Ryuu?" Ryuu nodded.

"Yes, it's almost like a game but more of reality. For now, we'll just wait to see what lies ahead of us and fix some things from the past. Right, _Lord_ Chronodramon?" he chuckled.

"Yes, _Master_ Ryuu." The two snuck into the house and quietly put Kasumi and Bunnyumon to bed. Ryuu smiled down at them.

"I'll see you two very soon. Be good to your new friends." Then Ryuu and Chronodramon disappeared into the darkness… without a trace.

* * *

**yym: Yes! Finally done with chapter 13! Now I have to tell you something very important because my brother asked me to write a plot for a Pokémon game hack he's making. Sooooo…. I'll have to pause everything for a while and write the plot of his game. MWAHAHAHA!! I will be in it as a Raichu with a bazooka!**

**Ryuu: Oh great, now you're dominating video games. Oh yeah, now you can tell them what happened with Takuya and Koji.**

**yym: Well… I was listening to their singing from one of the tracks from ****Digimon Frontier Best Hit Parade****. They sang random songs like "The Biggest Dreamer!" from Digimon Tamers and "Fire!" Plus, they drove the director crazy.**

**Koji: It's not our fault.**

**Takuya: You can listen to us on Youtube! The song's called "****Get the Biggest Fire!****" by me and Koji.**

**yym: Well anyways, review please! **


	18. Fun on Ice

**yym: RAICHU! (I'M BACK!)**

**Koji: Oh god…**

**Kouichi: Noooo, peace is gone…**

**Ryuu: It was already gone for me since the day she imagined me…**

**yym: Raichu! (Aw, you guys missed me!)**

**Takuya: Sure we did… **

**Zoe: Sigh… It's a good thing yinyangmatrix doesn't own us… Poor Ryuu.**

**Ryuu: Poor me…**

**yym: Rai rai rai chu Raichu (Voting ends THREE more chapters. Ah yes, the character pictures are finally up on my profile.)**

* * *

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 14: Fun on Ice**

**(Bunnyumon)**

"Mistress! Wake up!"

"Kasumi! It's time to rise and shine!"

"Mmm…" Mistress Kasumi stirred but she didn't wake up. I sighed. It's one of Kasumi's sleepy days. She'll never wake up… until later. We already left Fire Village to find Kasumi's next spirit, but Kasumi wouldn't wake up, so Kouichi carried her. Takuya groaned and rubbed his head.

"Man… My head hurts for some reason…" Zoe poked him, frowning.

"Maybe you stayed up too late. Get more sleep, Takuya." Takuya scratched his head.

"It wasn't that. I felt like something happened but I forgot… Hmm… Hey, Kouichi, has Kasumi woken up yet?" Kouichi shook his head.

"Nope. She's still asleep." I sighed.

"So what do we do?"

"Did you try something besides saying wake up?" Koji suggested.

"Not yet… but what could wake her up?"

"I got an idea!" We turned our attention to Kouichi, who was grinning.

"When Kasumi was like this, Ryuu and I used to tickle her to wake up. It always works but the results…" Kouichi broke off and shook his head.

"I'll tickle her to wake her up. Hold her still, Takuya, Koji." Koji and Takuya held Mistress Kasumi. Kouichi slightly put his fingers on her ribs and tickled it. He kept on doing until Mistress started to twitch a little but she didn't wake up. Kouichi sighed.

"Uh-oh. It's not working. I guess I'm going to have to do it the other way then. I wish Ryuu was here to help me with this… Takuya, take off one of her shoes and socks." Takuya looked at him, confused.

"Just do it, Takuya, so I can wake her up." Takuya shrugged, and took Mistress's shoe and sock. Kouichi took out a feather from his backpack.

"Knowing Kasumi, this was bound to happen. Alright, here it goes. Koji, hold her foot." Koji held Mistress's foot out and Kouichi brushed the feather against the bottom of it. Mistress Kasumi started to stir and giggle as Kouichi kept tickling her foot.

Thwack! Her foot knocked Kouichi down. We all looked at him, surprised.

"Ow! I knew this would happen!" Kouichi grimaced, rubbing his cheek. We heard a little yawn and Mistress woke up. Takuya and Koji let go of her.

"Good morning, Mistress. You finally woken up. Did you sleep well?" Mistress stretched her arms out and nodded.

"Yup, I feel really energetic today." Then Mistress Kasumi looked at Kouichi.

"Did I kick you too hard? I thought it was…"

"It's okay, Kasumi. I'm fine… I think." He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Kasumi smiled back at him and then she noticed the surroundings, looking around.

"Did we leave the Fire Village when I was asleep?" Everybody nodded and Mistress groaned.

"Aww… I didn't get to explore it at all." I smiled. Mistress Kasumi is starting to be cheery again. I'm so glad.

"The gorge is up ahead where the Candlemon have information of the Princess", Lobomon pointed in the distance, "Let's go."

We headed toward the gorge. It was pretty silent and I felt a feeling of tension from someone. Oh, I hope we make it there quickly…

**(Kasumi)**

We made it to the gorge and I ran up to it.

"Whoa! It's big!" I exclaimed. Koji grabbed on to my arm.

"Careful, Kasumi. It's pretty deep and you wouldn't want to lose your footing." He looked so serious and handsome… I couldn't help blushing.

"Ummm…don't worry about me, Koji." We all went down there and I saw a bunch of Digimon were waiting. They were walking candles! Takuya greeted them.

"Hey there, Candlemon! Long time no see!" They all nodded and bowed down to us. I was confused.

"Eh?!" Tommy poke me happily.

"Don't worry. They think we're really cool since we were the legendary warriors. Come to think of it… Koji and Kouichi never met them before." Koji nodded.

"I didn't come with you guys in the beginning and Kouichi…" Kouichi nudged him quietly.

"I wasn't there with them yet," he finished firmly. Bunnyumon nodded but she looked slightly suspicious. The Candlemon were speaking with Lobomon, Lowemon, and Kumamon and then turned to the us. I sort of got bored listening to them so I slipped away. Bunnyumon followed me.

"Mistress! Mistress! Where are you going?" she asked.

"Exploring," I said simply. Then I walked beside the river when I had this feeling. I looked on the other side of the river. Bunnyumon had that same feeling. She sniffed the air curiously and widened her eyes. She looked at me and I knew it.

"Ryuu!" I took out my D-tector and Bunnyumon digivolved.

"Bunnyumon digivolve to… RABBITUMON!!" I got on her and she gracefully leaped across the river. Rabbitumon followed the scent and led us into a cave. We went inside and I shivered. It was freezing cold.

"Ryuu? Are you there?" Rabbitumon sniffed the air again and looked disappointed.

"Mistress. His scent just vanished. He's not here." I slumped to the ground, depressed.

"Is he avoiding me? I just want see him again and… and…" I burst into tears. Rabbitumon tried to comfort me.

"Mistress, please don't cry. He's not avoiding you… maybe we were hallucinating… Mistress…"

"Why are you crying, Kasumi?" I wiped my tears and saw it was Tommy.

"I think Ryuu left me forever", I sniffled.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know…"

"I doubt that he would leave you. Maybe he can't see you for a reason. Don't cry, Kasumi. Cheer up." He pulled my hand.

"I know just the thing that would cheer you up." He helped me up and took me deeper into the cave. It was all in ice. It was still freezing but the ice looked beautiful. Tommy let go of my hand and slid on the ice.

"ICE SKATING!!" It looked like fun, watching Tommy glide on the ice. So I decided to give it a try. I slowly stepped on the ice, wobbling.

"Whoaa… this is harder than it looks," I said, sliding slowly. Tommy helped me get the hang of it and we were skating. Rabbitumon watched us smiling. Then all of sudden, something flashed into my mind and I saw a vision of Tommy. Takuya was in trouble and Tommy found Kumamon. He spirit evolved and helped defeat the Wizardmon. The Wizardmon turned back into a Candlemon! I gasped and nearly collapsed when the vision ended. Tommy supported me up.

"What happened?" he asked. I trembled.

"Did you guys fight the Candlemon back then?" I asked. Tommy nodded.

"Yes, because they thought we weren't the warriors, but we showed them. Don't worry, Kasumi. They won't harm us." I felt relieved and I noticed Rabbitumon was gone.

"Where did Rabbitumon go?"

**(Rabbitumon)**

I heard some familiar voices somewhere and I decided to follow them. It led me outside near a little cliff and I heard BlackGatomon's furious yelling.

"Why can't we attack them now?! I want to get my claws onto that stupid bunny!" I winced at the insult.

"Be patient, BlackGatomon. We will attack when the Lord says so." It was BlackAgumon's voice.

"Geez… Why can't he order it to do now?"

"He's waiting when they let there guard down."

"Gr… Well he's sure taking his time." I prepared to leave to warn Mistress and the others until I heard something shocking.

"That's because Lord Hatori knows what to do." I ran swiftly away from them and their conversation. I can't believe it. He's the one who made Mistress suffer! I grew furious as I ran.

I have to warn the others and protect Mistress Kasumi.

* * *

**yym: RAICHU! RAI RAI CHU!! (YEAH!! SUMMER'S ALMOST HERE!!)**

**Ryuu: Oh joy. (Please don't let it come!)**

**Koji: Review and vote for it will end three chapters of who will win Kasumi.**


	19. Drowning!

**yym: Yay! SUMMER HAS ARRIVED!!**

**Ryuu: Boo… yinyangmatrix only owns me and her OCs.**

* * *

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 15: Drowning!**

Hatori frowned as he saw the spiky haired teen boy staring at the orb of Ice Warrior. But the gentleman shrugged. He took out a little communicator.

"Now is the time to strike," he whispered into the communicator. Then he put it away, looking satisfied. Two can play that game.

…

Ryuu smirked. Another one obtained. The orb he held felt ice cold, which was not surprising since it was Kumamon's.

"Hmm... I just need 6 more now", he whispered to himself, "Then I finally can be free."

"Of the curse, I presume, Ryuu? That won't do good if Kasumi gets hurt." Ryuu's blood froze as he whirled around to face… Hatori. He smiled maliciously.

"Long time, isn't it, _sir_?" Hatori sneered. Ryuu pulled out a blackish, slim staff with a strange symbol on it. He scowled.

"I'm warning you, Hatori. Once I break free of this curse and I'll be coming after you for what you did."

"But you can't come after me now, Ryuu. Not when your siblings' lives are at stake," Hatori replied, smirking at Ryuu's silence. Then he frowned, turning away to another direction.

"Curse that mangy rabbit. Hmph. I'll just let BlackGatomon take care of her. Well then, Ryuu. I must go. Don't forget my warning." Ryuu was still silent, clutching to his staff. Hatori chuckled.

"Farewell." Then he disappeared. Ryuu slumped down and put his staff to the ground. He sighed in relief.

"Phew… For a minute there, I thought he caught on," he muttered under his breath.

"And then your plans would go to ruins, right?" Chronodramon appeared by the boy's side. Ryuu smiled.

"Yes, Chronodramon. I don't want that to happen." He looked in the direction where Hatori was facing before.

_I have a strange feeling in my stomach_, Ryuu thought.

**(Tommy)**

Rabbitumon just disappeared. I wonder where she'd go? Kasumi was still a little exhausted. I could tell that she was worried about Rabbitumon. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Kasumi. I'm sure she's alright. She'll come back." Kasumi only nodded. I sighed and we made our way back to where the others were until we heard a voice.

"Going somewhere?" We turned around to see BlackAgumon. I took out my gun really fast. I looked at Kasumi.

"Can you stand?" I asked. She wobbled a little bit but nodded.

"Yes."

"Then run. I'll take care of BlackAgumon. Okay?" Kasumi shook her head.

"No, I'm fighting." But as soon as she said that, BlackAgumon lunged for her.

**(Rabbitumon)**

I swiftly raced back to Mistress Kasumi to warn her, but as soon as I saw her in view, BlackGatomon ambushed me.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Some prey."

"Shut it, BlackGatomon. I'm in a hurry," I pawed her hard and got on my feet. BlackGatomon snarled and glared at me.

"In a hurry? Maybe in a hurry to your death?" she spat. I glared back.

"No, I'm in a hurry to save Mistress from Hatori." BlackGatomon started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're gonna be too late anyways. Lord Hatori will awaken a fear in her that'll make your mistress so scared, she'll wish she's never born." I widen my eyes. No, I can't let that happen. I tackled BlackGatomon, but she held me back.

"Too bad you're gonna miss it," she hissed in my ear. I let out a Rabbit Blaster at her but she dodged.

**(Kasumi)**

BlackAgumon lunged for me but I took out my D-tector quickly.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!! CELEBIMON!!" I grabbed the bow strapped to my back and took an arrow. I aimed at BlackAgumon.

"PSY ARROW!" I launched it but immediately he digivolved to… BlackWarGreymon.

He deflected it and instead, aimed for Tommy. I gasped.

"Tommy!" Tommy took out his gun and shot at him but it had no effect. I tried to stop him but I wasn't fast enough. I closed my eyes. Oh no, Tommy's going to get hurt because of me. But the gang arrived and Zoe used her whip to grab BlackWarGreymon.

"GRAH!" He was furiously being held down by the whip while Takuya and J.P. attacked him.

"Kasumi, are you okay?" I looked up and saw Kouichi. I fluttered my wings a little.

"Sort of. You guys came in the nick of time," I sighed. Kouichi smiled and then faced BlackWarGreymon. He took out his daggers and glared at the Digimon.

"You'll pay for messing with us," he said angrily. Lowemon and Kumamon watched from the shadows.

**(Koji)**

We noticed that Kasumi, Tommy, and Rabbitumon were gone, so we searched for them. We split up and I heard a something from the cliff and saw two Digimon were fighting. They were Bunnyumon and BlackGatomon. I rushed in to help. BlackGatomon narrowed her eyes at me.

"Darn… I wanted the stupid rabbit to die alone but… I'LL KILL YOU TOO!!" She leaped at me but I whacked her with my bo staff.

BlackGatomon landed on the ground. She got up and hissed.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to… LADYDEVIMON!!"

"DARKNESS WAVE!!" A flock of bats appeared and swooped at us.

"Urg…" I struggled to attack but then all of sudden, it stopped. LadyDevimon was looking at another direction and cackled.

"He did it. Well, I guess my job here is done, knowing BlackAgumon would get annoyed with me. You lucky twits, next time I won't spare you." She disappeared and Rabbitumon padded up to where LadyDevimon was looking. She let out a gasp and cringed. I rushed over to her. We saw a figure from afar falling from the cliff. I squinted and I widened my eyes.

Kasumi was falling!

**(Kouichi)**

I pinned down BlackWarGreymon with my daggers.

"This is what you get if you hurt Tommy or Kasumi," I told him in an icy tone. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out so I pressed him down harder. His eyes seemed fixed in another direction and chuckled.

"I said, the Lord has arrived." Then all of a sudden, a whirl of darkness swooped and shoved Celebimon off the cliff. I let go of BlackWarGreymon and we all scrambled to the cliff. Celebimon turned back into Kasumi and I saw a look of fear in her eyes.

"KASUMI!!" I yelled.

**(Kasumi)**

As I fell down from the cliff, a memory flashed through my mind. Everything was silent. All the maids and butlers disappeared. I woke up from my nap, confused at the silence. I slowly made my way out of the bed, coughing. I was still sick. But I wandered around upstairs, trying to get someone's attention.

"_Where is everybody?" _

No one answered me. I felt so lonely. I wanted to cry. I needed someone. Then I heard something from downstairs. I quickly tiptoed to the stairs. There was no one. A tear trickled from my cheek. Where did everybody go? I felt a shove and then before I knew it, I was tumbling down the marble staircase and banged my head. I don't recall anything after that. I suddenly impacted against something and I couldn't breathe. I was choking. The force was pulling me. Somebody… help me. Please… A tear trickled down. I felt an arm grab me and pull me up. I could finally breathe…

"KASUMI!!"

* * *

**yym: I FEEL GREAT!! IT'S FINALLY SUMMER!! ALRIGHT!!**

**Ryuu: Yeah, yeah… voting ends ****TWO**** more chapters.**

**Koji & Kouichi: So just read and review or yinyangmatrix might become rabid.**

**Ryuu: Rabid? That's one word to describe her.**

**yym: SHUT UP!! shoots bazooka**

**Ryuu, Kouichi, Koji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**(A/N: I have a little present for you guys. Please go to my profile!)**


	20. Separation of the Twins

**Ryuu: yym's got a minor case of writer's block so…**

**Koji & Kouichi: WE'RE FREE!!**

**Ryuu: But she managed to write this chapter.**

**Koji: Darn.**

**Kouichi: sighs**

**(Silence)**

**Ryuu: Eh… it's seems too quiet. ****LAST****CHAPTER TO VOTE FOR WHO DOES KASUMI END UP WITH!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Koji: And don't forget: yinyangmatrix will never own us. Except Ryuu.**

**Ryuu: TT.TT**

* * *

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 16: Separation of the Twins**

**(Ryuu)**

I can't believe that happened. I couldn't stop it. Grr... Hatori. You'll pay for that. I took out from my pocket, a folded piece of paper. I whispered the first word I read of it.

"Himawari..." Then I crumpled it and threw it as far as I can. I whirled around and left with Chronodramon following.

**(Koji)**

We saw Kasumi was falling from the cliff.

"Oh no!!" Rabbitumon jumped into the water and swam immediately to her. I ran to the others.

"What happened?" I asked Kouichi.

"I... I don't know. Something... or someone... pushed Kasumi down." We looked down to see Rabbitumon carrying Kasumi out of the water. Strands of her hair were wet against her skin and she looked more delicate than usual. Rabbitumon dedigivolved and collapsed.

"Mistress..." Bunnyumon whispered. Tommy picked her up. I was about to pick up Kasumi, but Kouichi beat me to it. A feeling unsaid passed through us. Zoe interrupted us.

"We need to get her warm now." With that said, we took her back to the Candlemon.

**(Tommy)**

I wonder who pushed Kasumi down? It was all so sudden... Poor Bunnyumon. She feels really guilty for not being there. I tried to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Bunnyumon... don't be sad."

"I should never had left Mistress Kasumi, Tommy. Now she's hurt and it's all my fault", she sobbed. I petted her softly.

"She'll be alright." Bunnyumon sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, Mistress..." Kumamon came by to ask us something.

"Guys... I found something interesting..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know... some music sheet. On the top, it says... Himawari." Bunnyumon's ears perked up.

"Let me read it, please."

"Okay." Kumamon handed the crumpled paper to her. Her eyes widened.

"Ryuu wrote this! It's a lullaby he wrote a year ago for me to sing to Kasumi." She gasped and ran to where Kasumi was.

**(Kouichi)**

I summoned up my will to face Koji.

"Koji." I said.

"What?" Silence. I just couldn't bring it up. We were brothers but...

"What is it, Kouichi?" I opened my mouth and immediately shut it.

"Never mind." I turned to leave but then-

"Are you asking that I like Kasumi?" His stare was cold against my back. I whirled around and challenged his stare.

"Yes."

"...I like her... and I guess you like her too."

"I love her. She's more than just my friend..."

"But does she love you like that?"

"Koji! What do you know?!"

"I'm your twin. Your own clone... I know you like a book as you know me... but in the end, I'll win Kasumi's heart, Kouichi."

"Not if I win it first."

"Fine then. Until one of wins Kasumi's heart, we're no longer brothers."

"That won't get in our way." Koji took out his hand. I shook it. Then we heard someone singing... it was soft but clear. Bunnyumon.

* * *

**yym: I'M SO SORRY!! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!**

**Ryuu: It was so relaxing until she got here.**

**Koji: So who will...**

**Kouichi: ...Win Kasumi's heart?**

**Both: Review and vote!**

**yym: You're acting like Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Both: We were bored.**

**(A/N: I just found up something. Hikaru's seiyū (voice actor) is Kouichi's Japanese seiyū. And Hikaru is a twin also... scary...** **O.o)**

**P.S: I'm sorry if this a short chapter. I'm still recovering from that stupid writer's block.**


	21. Waking up

**yym: I feel so loved by the fanart I received!**

**Ryuu: Goodie. Hey, why can't anyone do fanart of me?**

**yym: You're not special.**

**Ryuu: TT Anyways, yinyangmatrix will never own Digimon. Nor its songs.**

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 17: Waking up**

* * *

**(Kasumi)**

It was snowing when they died...

And I fell down the stairs...

No one was with me...

No one...

...why? A tear trickled down my cheek.

I heard something in the darkness.

_Sou ano koro yurete ita_

_Taiyou no you na himawari_

_Futari de te wo nobashite_

_Itsu mademo miteta_

Who... who's singing?

_Sou ano koro sugite itta_

_Sougen wataru soyokaze_

_Oikake te wo tsunaide_

_Doko demo yuketa ne_

This song seems so familiar...

_"Sora ni shiroi kumo doko ni nagareteku no?"_

_Bokutachi wa itsu mademo mitsumete itan da_

Bunnyumon...

_'Cause I'm always by your side_

_Kimi to sugoshita kisetsu_

_'Cause I'm always by your side_

_Taisetsu na takaramono datta yo_

When Mother and Father died, you came...

When Ryuu left me, you were still there for me...

_"Mistress... Please wake up..."_

_'Cause all those times you stand by me_

_Yureru himawari mitsume_

_'Cause all those times you stand by me_

_Kimi no koto omoidasu ima demo_

"Bunnyumon..." I whispered softly...

She was still singing, not hearing my whisper...

"Bunnyumon!" I called out.

She seemed so distant, still singing.

"BUNNYUMON!!" Immediately, my eyes fluttered opened to find everybody surrounding me. I looked around.

"Eh?"

"Mistress!" Bunnyumon cried. She jumped onto my lap.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? I was so worried!" The little bunny wailed. I stroked her fur.

"I'm fine..." _Or am I? _Kouichi put his hand on mine.

"You sure? After that fall?" He asked, his face close to mine. I turned slightly pink and gave a tiny nod. Kouichi smiled unsurely. Zoe spoke up.

"I think you should stay put for a while. Get some more rest," she said. Before I was able to protest, Bunnyumon nodded.

"Yes, Mistress. You should."

"Oh fine," I pouted. The others nodded and left. I shivered at the coldness of the night. Then I realized I wasn't wearing my sweater, but my undershirt.

"Uh... what happened to my sweater?" I asked Bunnyumon.

"It was soaked through, Mistress, so we're drying it. I could digivolve if you want and keep you warm." I noticed Bunnyumon winced a little as she moved. She must have exerted too much energy in the fight.

"No, you need your energy."

"But Mistress! What if you catch a cold, or worse, pneumonia?! And we're in the digital world, so there's no hospital that could-"

"Bunnyumon, don't get so worked up. I'll just move a bit closer to the fire..." I tried to move but my whole body was exhausted.

"Okay then. Never mind", I said, after the fifth attempt to move. Bunnyumon gave me a worrying look.

"Here."

"Huh?" I stared at the blue jacket in front of me.

"Use this to keep you warm", Koji said. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks!" He smiled back and then looked the other way.

"Just go to sleep, Kasumi."

"Okay..." I drifted to sleep, clutching on to Koji's jacket. Bunnyumon sighed in content.

**(Koji)**

I felt really hot inside, when Kasumi smiled at me but I managed to keep cool. Kasumi fell asleep, clutching my jacket. Bunnyumon looked at me and smiled. But then she turned serious.

"Koji, do you still have the bandana?" I nodded.

"Should will reveal it to Kasumi soon?" I shook my head.

"I have to find out when I gave her the bandana, and how."

"Master Ryuu may know something but he's not here..."

"KOJI!" Takuya's voice rang my ears. I glared at him in annoyance.

"WHAT?!" I covered my mouth immediately so Kasumi wouldn't wake up.

"What is it, Takuya?" I whispered.

"We got news!" The goggle boy whispered, "Someone spotted a boy around here who wasn't part of our group!"

"So you're saying that boy might be Ryuu?" I said, glancing at Kasumi. Takuya nodded. Bunnyumon squeaked, excited at the news.

"It looked like he was heading to the next village."

"We'll head there as soon as Kasumi recovers."

"Okay." Takuya left and I sighed in relief.

He can be so annoying.

**(BlackGatomon)**

Grr... Stupid rabbit. She always ruins my fun. I clawed at a rock, leaving some scars on it. Dang it. If only that was Bunnyumon. That'll make my day better. I stared up in the clouds and sighed. Why am I here again? Oh yeah. To spy on them. I growled again and lashed my tail.

Then I heard footsteps. I quickly crawled in between the rocks. I saw a boy walking towards the bridge. I widened my eyes. It wasn't just any brat. It was Ryuu. I sneaked carefully to follow him. He never noticed me. But suddenly he stopped and dropped to his knees, trembling.

"Ugh..." He winced as he put a hand to his back. A Digimon appeared in front of him. One who I have never seen before.

"Keep going, Ryuu. The more you stop, the more it eats away your data. We're very limited on time."

"Yeah... I know. Funny that we're the sorcerer of time and yet we can't control it."

"Hm..." Ryuu got back up to his feet and dusted his pants.

"Alright. Let's go." He was about to leave but suddenly he whirled around and pointed his staff at my direction.

"But first, I want to know who's our little stalker here." Dang. He must have already known. I remained quiet.

"Show yourself, unless you rather be frozen in time?" I cursed at him and revealed myself. Ryuu gave a little half smile.

"Ah... so it's one of Hatori's minions."

"I ain't his minion!" I spat, unsheathing my claws.

"Then why are you working for him?"

"Because..." I clamped my mouth shut. I rather be purified than to reveal my secret to this brat. Ryuu grinned and then turned serious.

"I could digitize you now, but then again, you serve a role in the future."

"Huh?" Ryuu shrugged and then put away his staff. He turned around to leave.

"We'll see each other again. And by then, you will have changed for the better." I grew furious at that comment.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M TURNING INTO A GOODY-FOUR PAWS LIKE THAT BUNNYUMON!!" I screamed, lunging at him. But a hand caught me in the air. It was that same digimon. He locked eyes with me, and for some reason, my body froze. He said nothing and swiftly put me down. I was stunned by that. That aura of his feels so powerful. It makes me tremble like a kitten. Hm... Who is he? I watched Ryuu and him leave.

I better keep an eye on those two.

* * *

**yym: SCHOOL'S BACK!! WAHHHH!!**

**Koji: (sighs)**

**Kouichi: (sleeping)**

**Ryuu: The votes are in. We're not telling the results though. You'll have to figure it out as you read.**

**yym: And review please!**


	22. COS Bonus Chapter: Protecting them

**Ryuu: This is a bonus chapter… WITH ME IN IT!!**

**Zoe: But it's so sad…**

**Ryuu: WHAT?! YYM!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A HAPPY CHAPTER!!**

**yym: ...**

**Koji: Now read…**

**Kouichi: and then review for us.**

* * *

**Child of the Stars**

**Bonus Chapter: Protecting them**

They're all I have left. I have to protect them. They are precious to me. But ever since that day… I knew we were going to be alone. Each of us going our separate way, but with the same goal. Despite that, I still try to protect them. But it's getting harder. I can't reach them… but I'm desperate. Desperate enough to risk my own life, but I can't do anything yet. If I interfere now, then I will lose one of them. I can't let that happen. Then everyone will lose everything, especially me. Hatori thinks it's so simple to defeat me and capture them. I won't let him defeat me. It's like a game of chess. But he has pawns but I don't. I have none. And I have no need for them...

How did Kasumi and her friends get involved? It makes it harder now to protect her. Already when I'm trying to find him. Hatori's using these complications against me. But I'll figure out a way. A way to help them. A way to defeat Hatori. A way to break this curse... Just why am I cursed? I should have never wandered away. Now I'm stuck with this curse. I'm bounded to this strange world and a strange creature. But not just any creature. His name is Chronodramon. I can feel his emotions. Our sufferings and miseries are the same. We are the same. Like a mirror. With only one common goal.

_To protect them._

As the Guardian of Time, I vow to keep my oath and his.

For the sake of them.

Their friends.

And both worlds.

Hatori won't win. Not without a fight...

-

_Time passes by each and everyday. Every one slowly matures and ages. Everyone... except for me. This curse chains me to this world. I'll remain frozen in time forever... never aging, as the sand of the hourglass stops moving. As the stars orbit in space and dies out, darkness rises from within their extinguished lights. Everything changes..._

_But me..._

_But us..._

* * *

**Ryuu: ...Special chapter was supposed to be released on a month early but something came up. **

**Zoe: (crying hard)**

**Ryuu: ...**

**Takuya: (sighs) Just review.**

Raichu.

**I had to upload the chapter when I found it half finished. I know it's short, but it's a bonus chapter centering Ryuu. Sigh...**

**Anniversary's almost here. **


	23. Race to the Finish!

**yym: Finally…I updated. I hate school, I hate IB, I hate homework.**

**Ryuu: yinyangmatrix doesn't own Digimon, except her original characters. Read and review!**

* * *

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter 18: Race to the finish!**

**(Kasumi)**

I walked very slowly, up the cliff, step by step. I felt more hesitant as we went higher and higher. That memory kept replaying in my head. When did that happen? How did I fall? I tried my best not to look down, holding on to Rabbitumon. She looked at me with her worried eyes. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." I heard an annoyed grunt.

"But if we move at this pace, then how will we be able to find the beast spirit before they do?" I looked up to see Lobomon looming over us. I couldn't help wince at that comment.

"Well fine then. I'll- Eep!" Koji swiftly picked me up and placed me on Rabbitumon's back.

"Better, Kasumi?" I was crimson red from what his action and managed to stammer an answer.

"Y-yes." Koji smiled, but then frowned as Takuya was annoying him again.

"Ooh! I see-"

WHACK!

"Ow!"

"Shut up and get moving." As Takuya became silent, Lobomon moved ahead of Rabbitumon and me. Tommy whispered something to us.

"I wonder why Lobomon's so grouchy lately. Even Lowemon and Kumamon noticed that."

"I don't know, but I feel like he's always watching me… along with those two. As if I'm really weak and I could be in danger so easily."

"Don't worry, Kasumi. You're strong and you can show them." Tommy smiled. Rabbitumon nodded in agreement.

"And I shall get stronger along with you." I nodded and smiled. I noticed we finally reached the top of the cliff.

**(Lobomon)**

Kouichi looked in the distance and saw something.

"Hey! There's something over there! But it looks kind of far. If we walk over to there, it'll take hours…"

"Ahem. Did you not forget something?" Lowemon coughed. I coughed also. They all stared at us blankly.

"What did we forget?" Kumamon asked. We slapped our foreheads.

"I thought you said you were smart!" Lowemon accused, pointed his finger at Kumamon.

"Erm…"

"We can turn into our beast spirits to reach there much quicker", I pointed out. Kumamon's expression changed as he figured it out.

"Ohh…" Lowemon's eye twitched and then he sighed.

"We'll turn into our beast spirits and I'll take Kouichi, J.P. and Tommy. Lobomon will take Koji, Takuya, and Zoe. Rabbitumon, you take Kasumi, Bokomon, and Neemon."

"What about me?"

"You have skis. There's no need for you to hitchhike on us", I said. Kumamon pouted.

"Jerks" he muttered as he took out his skis. I turned into KendoGarurumon and Lowemon turned into KaiserLowemon.

"Get on." I instructed Koji and his group.

"Okay." Koji got on my back, with Zoe and Takuya following. Kouichi and his group got on KaiserLowemon. Kasumi, Bokomon, and Neemon were already on Rabbitumon.

"Great, we're all ready? Now let's-"

"WAIT!" Kumamon exclaimed. KaiserLowemon and I sighed exasperatedly.

"What?!" Kumamon grinned.

"We should have a race." KaiserLowemon and I looked at him as if he was the biggest moron on the face of the Digital world— and the human world.

"No-"

"That's a great idea!" Takuya exclaimed. Zoe giggled and Tommy cheered. Kouichi, J.P. and Koji merely shrugged. I glared at Kumamon and then directed my glance at Kasumi and Rabbitumon, who were silent.

"You two?" Kasumi looked unsure but Rabbitumon shrugged. Bokomon shook his head but Neemon was cheering with Takuya and Tommy.

"Only if Mistress Kasumi wishes to." I looked at Kasumi.

"Hmm…" Kasumi pondered over it and a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah! We should!" she said brightly.

"So we'll race to that thing that Kouichi was talking about. Losers get to make the next meal!" Takuya hollered. I made a mental note to smack Agunimon when I see him again, since Takuya is his human. And smack Kumamon too. I glared daggers at the snowy bear but I heard KaiserLowemon chuckle.

"We should have a little fun… for old times' sake", he muttered. I sighed.

"Whatever." Kumamon grinned.

"KendoGarurumon, you're team blue! KaiserLowemon, you're team red! Rabbitumon is team yellow, and I'll be team green! I'll countdown to start." I crouched and got my wheels ready.

"Tell them to hold on tight," I muttered to Koji. Koji nodded and instructed Takuya and Zoe.

"3…" I charged myself up.

"2…" KaiserLowemon looked at me and smiled.

"1…" That's when I couldn't help smile back.

"GO!!" We charged into off, going head-to-head, leaving Rabbitumon and Kumamon in out dust. Koji and group held on to me very tightly, as I competed with KaiserLowemon.

_Just like old times…_

We were so close to the end until…

"CRYSTAL FREEZE!!" Immediately, I felt a very harsh cold tingle against my metallic legs. My brother was also in the same state as me. That's when I saw Kumamon pass by on skis, grinning.

"Eat my dust! Or should I say ice?" Kumamon taunted.

"HOWLING LASER!" Kumamon dodged it immediately by melting himself.

"Wah! That nearly hit me!"

"It was supposed to!"

"You big meanie!"

"You're the one to talk!"

"Guys… Stop arguing! Now break the ice!!" Zoe yelled. Koji and Takuya took out their weapons and smashed it against the ice. Kouichi's group did the same. Kumamon grinned.

"Well, guys, I'm just gonna head over to that-"

"EBONY BLAST!!" KaiserLowemon's attack knocked Kumamon out. He grinned at me and I smiled gratefully. That's when…

"Hi!!" We saw Kasumi, Bokomon, and Neemon waving at us in the air. Rabbitumon leaped gracefully, landed gracefully on the ground, and starting charging for the finish line. Kumamon regained consciousness and got back on to his skis, making way to the end. I finally broke out of the ice and I was charging toward the finish line with my wheels, leaving KaiserLowemon still struggling. I was now directly behind Rabbitumon and Kumamon, who were head-to-head.

**(Kumamon)**

Oww… That was hard hit from KaiserLowemon… Oh well. I'm still in the lead. Well, I think I am. I was head-to-head with Rabbitumon, KendoGarurumon behind. We were almost there, just a few feet away. I was about to use a light Crystal Freeze on Rabbitumon, except I noticed Kasumi had her D-tector out.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!" What is she doing? Celebimon looked at me and smirked. Uh-oh.

"PSY ARROW!!" Her arrow slightly grazed my fur but the force knocked me back a little, though still ahead of KendoGarurumon. Rabbitumon made it to the object first, which was a train pole and Celebimon tapped it. Bokomon and Neemon cheered.

I manage to tap the pole before KendoGarurumon, making me second. I grinned at KendoGarurumon as Koji tapped the pole, and the Digimon sent a dirty look at me. Finally, KaiserLowemon finally made it and Kouichi tapped the pole. Celebimon fluttered her wings and smiled, carrying Bunnyumon, who looked exhausted but pleased.

"Yay! We won! So Kouichi, J.P., and Tommy are cooking?"

"And Lowemon", I pointed out. Lowemon glared at me with daggers in his eyes. I grinned.

"Well, at least we didn't lose", Zoe stated happily.

"But we didn't win either, Z" Takuya said sadly.

"But Z's got a good point", J.P. defended.

"And why is that?" Koji asked.

"Because you and Taky cannot cook."

"HEY!!"

"…"

We all laughed but I noticed Celebimon's laughter was hollow and sad.

* * *

**Takuya: Hey! What's this thing? **

**yym: (snatches object) No touchie until I say so or bad things shall happen.**

**Ryuu: Why do I detect an evil aura from that thing… or is it yym? Oh well, just review.**

**(A/N: I posted up a poll featuring all my characters on my profile. Please vote your favorite so I can count the tallies and draw the most popular character in a special drawing. If it comes out as a two-way or three-way tie, then I'll draw the three OCs together.)**


End file.
